


Code Nightmare!

by jboy44



Category: Code Lyoko, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: One year after shutting down the super computer the Lyoko warriors found themselves back into the virtual world at the same time the elements of harmony would have beaten nightmare moon. Now our two groups of heroes have to work together to unlock the farther mysteries of Lyoko while stopping nightmare moon.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern





	1. Chapter 1

In Equestria Nightmare moon was being removed form luna by the elements as she yelled " NO!"

their was then a flash that covered the area when it was over Luna remained but nightmare moon and the new elements of harmony not so much.

Celestia ran around in fear believing only nightmare Moon had taken the six out with her!

Meanwhile elsewhere.

What looked like the lowest part Sector Five of Lyoko Odd was walking, "Ok how the hell did I get here!" he said, "one minute we where shooting it down and now Bam!" he then held his wrist out and fired through mist.

William reformed form the mist in his code lyoko Evolution Avatar as he said, "I understand why you did that man! But care to explain what's going on?" odd shrugged and William said, " well nothing where I was coming from nothing were you are going and nothing were I came from so only forward to go!"

that is when they head out only coming to Jeremie with elf ears green pointed old time cap, green shirt with skirt trim brown tits green old time shoes and a dagger at his side and both of the other boys busted out laughing.

Jeremie adjusted his glasses making a key board screen appear where he typed and in a moment the overbike dropped on top of them William became mist but Odd got hit making the cat go, "and their goes half my life points!"

he then got out form under it and said, "Not funny Einstein!" that is when form another tunnel Yumi joined them holding a bo staff as she said, "Ok what is going on we beat Xana."

Jeremie then spoke up, "yes but form looking at hoppers note book I found out Xana was nothing more then a antivirus program till a virus came in and reprogramed him. Franz believed some splinter cell of the projected turned terrorist and want to make Xana run it for the super computer for them so they didn't need Hopper!"

Yumi crossed her arms, "so the thing that almost destroyed humanity was just a minion that's just great!" she said sarcastically.

William then shouldered his sword, "so I was brainwashed by something brainwashed, nice nice, so my puppet master was a puppet! …. I see why you didn't bring this up man!"

ulrich then showed up as he got on his bike and said, "I overheard everything!"

Aelita also came in with her wings with were being used as light, "Same! So what possible this Teorriest group restored Xana turned on the computer and some how the attack remote virtualized us? "

Jeremie looked at his screen as he said, "Nope the only towers activated are not by Xana or us! That's the scary part!"

that is when Jim's voice came over as he said, "Relax Kids Old Jimbo knows and has his Memories back! All of them even the parts where I was in projected carthage I wasn't working on any code I moved the metal and other things but Franz told me enough Ulrich's dad was their he was the guy who captured Franz's wife he don't remember now but still!"

Ulrich held up his hand and said, "…. I always hated my dad now I have more reason! I am sorry Aelita!"

the pink haired lady said, "Don't; worry your not your father!" She said holding her hands closed, "if that's the case what happened to my mom! And how did you get to the factory."

Jeremie's glasses flashed as he said, "Your dad texted him! He's still their can't speak but can text.." the pink haired girl gasped as her boyfriend said, "he most have been restored by cache data,"

Jim then spoke up to them as on his end he was typing a code that flashed, "yeah he said his cache data merged with Xana's original guardian program, he could speak to us if most of his power wasn't keeping the fire wall around the first city!"

the kids looked confused but arrows of light appeared as Jim said, "Follow the Arrows kids! We have more important things to happen involving dimensional travel and a metaphysical entity having jumped into the computer altering it, What ever that means!"

they then came to something that made their eyes widen a cave they never seen with that looked like a cyber punk medieval kingdom behind a dome of White fire.

odd point at it, "anyone else see a city sector!"

William then made odd look to his left to see Six ladies, the elements of harmony now Anthro clearly the kids ages in shape but gifted and pretty hooved feet fur covered bodies tails cutie marks horse like faces their manes and tails remained, but each had wings and a horn.

Twilight was dressed in a white dress that was sideless v cut with golden pants around her waist biceps wrists and golden heel sandals. She was holding a golden staff tipped in her cutie mark.

Rarity was dressed in what looked like a French blue sweeter, light blue mini skirt, beret in purple, and blue high heel leather boots she was holding a diamond shaped shield.

Pinkie pie was dressed in a one piece jump suit with the sleeves and back cut off, with pink wrist and leg warmers yellow sandals waist sash headband and she was shouldering a mallet.

Applejack was in her hat a white tank top brown vest brow cowgirl vest Blue jeans with the left leg ripped off showing a white sock and brown heel cowgirl boots she had a chain fail in hand.

Rainbow dash was in black sports shirts a white tank top she had her white sleeve like gloved hands over her chest feeling lacking for a strange reason and Black boots at her side was a short Katan.

Fluttershy had her arms behind her back blushing behind her was two butterfly daggers with butterfly hand guards. She was dressed in Green metal bikini top, Green armored bikini bottom with green plate side guards metal high heel boots and metal green gauntlets she was red and soon covered herself form the way odd and Ulrich stared.

Only for William to smack their heads together as he said, "STOP STARING AT THE GIFTED ONE! Perverts!"

the fireball then showed a dark band of fire marked downloading in a moment white beams hit all their heads and all of them showed the key moments in the other's lives.

On his end in the super computer control chair, "it says memory download? You kiddos getting a look in eachother's heads?"

Jeremie yelled out, "I HAVE SOME OF ODDS STUCK IN ME!"

Odd then replied, "SORRY ABOUT THAT!"

Back in sector five odd was glowing his life points recovering same as Ulrich.

Twilgiht then spoke up," so nightmare moon jumped into this super computer thing and pulled us with it!"

Jeremie then adjusted his glasses to tap on the holagram screen and keyboard they gave him, "yep and this metaphysical entity that is use to controlling a lunar goddess is currently using her active tower to get the feel of the super computer!"

odd had a hand on his hip as he held out the other, "And this thing was dangerous when it had to obey our laws of physics now let's add in magic so some of those laws can be broken and all the memory of past use giving her a hand book on what it can do! Form making warriors of metal, taking over mass numbers of people to even Zombies!"

the pony girls gasped and hugged in fear at that last one as Yumi said, "relax it can also rewind time to undo most of this damage most!"

rainbow dash drew her sword it's blade was made of rainbow ones and zeros in blade shape, "So what do we do now?"

Aelita then asked, "do you have to ask? We face nightmare moon find away to limit her control,find away to be rid of her, find away to get our six guest home figure out this blocked city sector if the people who want to use this thing for evil are still out there and more importantly where my mother is!"

Jim spoke up as he said, "yeah the doc just told me he is keeping Nightmare moon locked with his tower but he can't hold it for long! You kids need to distract her while he finish his trap to lock her up in sector five for awhile. He also warns that to much of the computers power is drained for the scanners to work so if you lose your life points you aren't coming back to the real world till he can fix that!"

Jeremie spotted the transport appearing, "And we have to trap nightmare moon to do that?" the firewall said yes.

the transport then appeared dropping the six anthrow alicorns and six Lyoko warriors in the mountain sector

their was nightmare moons's digital form it looked the same as when she was controlling Luna growling beside a tower activated in black as she fired off a horn blast.

the group scattered as Ulrich reeved his bike before jumping off making it run up a hill and hit her.

Jim then said, "that did ten damage but the problem here is Nightmare moon has still has 9990 life points!"

odd was firing his laser arrows at her as she said, "HOW COME SHE GETS THE GIANT ASS HEALTH BAR! PARDON MY FRNECH!"

Ulrich was beside William who turned to mist while he ran, "problem here is not all of us have ranged attacks!"

Aelita was in the air firing off her energy fields as yumi throw her fans both attacks hitting nightmare moon who growled making the ground below them form a rough humanoid shape out of stone!

in a moment Ulrich became three as six swords running at high speed and William's blade sticking out of the mist to slash it apart as the later reformed, "I guess that puts us as minion guard. "

Jeremie was jumping as he throw his dagger it landed right in nightmare moon's wings making her scream as she looked at it, "is this poison covered?"

Twilgiht and Rarity fired off horn blasts at her as they didn't know how to use their weapons.

nightmare moon made a dome as Fluttershy and rainbow dash flow past landing slash marks only to be knocked back by the nightmare's front hooves

Applejack was gulping as she gave her fail a swing making it shoot a fireball at her as Pinkie pie throw her mallet out it flow off hit nightmare moon and returned to her hands.

In a moment the nightmare screamed sending off a dark shove wave that hit them all as Jim said, "Kids your half dead! You don't feel it but you are! And she still has 8999 life points! "

Odd was running form a horn beam as she said, "this is the kind of boss that is recurring returns damage a little then you run to lick your wounds and get better before returning to continue were you left off! I can't be the only one who plays games!"

Twilight looked to her staff and held it out smiling as it made an energy dome around odd protecting him, "of course this artificial world works like an RPG I love those things!"

rainbow then yelled, "WAY TO TAKE THE COOL OUT OF ALL THIS EGGHEAD!" she yelled before having to fly out of the way of nightmare moon charging.

Aelita then spotted the tower and flow off straight running into it were she quickly flow up to the top plate form and held her hand on the screen and entered the code lyoko making it deactivate.

Nightmare moon screamed and froze as Jeremie smirked, "Aelita deactivate your tower you aren't drawing Lyoko's power anymore!

the nightmare knocked out Jeremie's knife as jim said, "her life points dropped down to 8000 and you did it kids!"

nightmare moon screamed as white energy chains grabbed her and pulled her into sector five where she found herself inside a white energy dome screaming and banging on it roaring.

The group breathed a sigh of relief as Rarity then said, "How long is that going to hold her?"

Jim then responded on his end as he said, "Form what the doc said till she builds up enough power to reach out and grab a tower to attack like Xana did but again you injuried her a great deal kids, anyway doc says head to a way tower so Jeremie can use code earth to bring you all back and give our guest human form!"

later on in the Scanner room Odd Yumi and William came out to see the six anthro ponies now looking like their human counterparts even down to cloths but with realistic skin tones, well Applejack and rarity still had skin the color of their fur.

Pinkie pie fell over trying to flip, "not use to too legs they worked well in their?"

Jeremie then appeared stepping out with ulrich and Aelita as she said, "you are just a soul in a machine in their out here your flesh and blood pinkie! Ok now we have another problem while we could set you guys up with human identities your names don't sound human!"

Twilgiht smiled, "Hikari yoru form the information beamed into my head it beams light night with is what Twilight means!"

Rarity adjusted her head as she said, "Raven Belle sounds good to me!" she said adjusting her hair in the scanner's reflection, "I wonder how fashion is here!"

Rainbow dash crossed her arms as she point to her rainbow hair, "first change this when we go back I just found out this sends the wrong message, anyway Ran,, , Delmont best I could get!"

Fluttershy rubbed the back of her right arm behind her back and shyly said, "Fleur Salomon!"

Pinkie pie held her hand as she said, "Gee I know Penelope Patrick! I can say pinkie pie is a nickname like the rest of us!"

applejack rolled her eyes and said, "I don't like to lie!"

Jim came in and point to her, "fine I'll do it! alex Jefferson so you can still go by AJ or what ever with isn't a lie!" applejack blinked at it trying to find fault.

to be continued.

nightmare moon life points 8000


	2. Chapter 2

In the factory at the super computer Jeremie was working on it were Rainbow dash who had her hair died black said, "I AM SO BUCKING BORED! IT SHOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS!"

the blonde adjusted his glasses, " I know we have been using return to the past to spam the same day to finish all we need for you girls to go to our school and teach you about human world and trust me Dashie I am enjoying your company better then Twilight's motor mouth questions. But we have head a snap it appears Xana's code isn't gone some of it is covering Yumi odd and ulrich it is equal in amounts look I have to send Ulrich in to scan him to see what kind of effect this code will have. Feel free to head in with him!"

the Girl who was a former pony ran off, "HELL YEAH!"

later on in Lyoko Ulrich was in a way tower with Aelita who was running her part of the scan, "there is enough of the code for use of the keys to lyoko you guys can deactivate towers!"

Meanwhile outside in the forest sector Dashie was flying around happily.

Unknown to her nightmare moon was watching form her cage in sector five both things, "Xana put up a fight it would make a nice minion!" That is when she noticed the scyphozoa like the other remaining monsters it was frozen the eye of Xana now static as it had no command.

Nightmare moon looked at it, "you steal code …. I could use that to take over this army that remains!" She then made her horn glow making the static glitching eye of Xana upon the jelly fish monster turn solid white with a red dot.

the energy being growled, "so draining to puppeteer it like this but it'll work!"

In the forest sector Dash was swinging around her Blade when her eyes widen when she noticed the Scyphozoa and she went in to slash it Only for two tentecles to hit her temples making her eyes widen and turn head.

As Jeremie called out, "Guys the Scyphozoa is attacking Dashie!... how is nightmare moon remote controlling it? you guys need to head out to help her!"

Before long Aelita was in the air firing an energy field at the jelly fish knocking it away but it's Xana eye returned to Glitching as Dashie turned and spoke with nightmare moons voice, "hello foals!"

She then turned and slashed at her in the hair Aelita holding her energy field out to use as a shield to block Katana swings only for the nightmare force controlled Rainbow to fire a horn beam knocking her down.

Jeremie called out, "that was a fourth of your life points Aelita! And you need to be careful"

Ulrich was trying to run up a tree but in a moment Dashie returned to normal as the jelly fish monster reanimated and grabbed Ulrich making him scream.

the pink haired lady, "it was a fake out!" she said firing off energy fields at the jelly fish as Dash point down and fired off beams form her blade down at it.

they kept doing that for a few minutes till the monster was gone but Jeremie gulped, "guys the thing managed to take the Xana cache data form Ulrich!"

in a moment all the monster remaining frozen reanimated their eyes of Xana becoming normal , "… She just took Over Xana's remaining monsters guys! Their isn't a tower online I am bring you all back now now!"

In a moment the three materialized in the scanners as they head to Jeremie.

The blonde was looking over the sectors, "she won't need her magic to force towers to activate now! She has Xana's army now!

Meanwhile in sector five Nightmare moon was smiling at her new army as she said, " an army all thanks to this code!" she said looking back to see the eye of xana over her cutie mark in a moment her cage broke open as she said, "I am stuck in sector five like it was but, still much more roomie then that old cage."

She then head off to the tower in Sector five and head into it to look at Equestria Starlights' cult, and that bug replacing Cadance under everyone's noses,, " how cute they think they are!"

In a moment the tower turned on making the bugs morph end in front of everyone and starlights fake equal sigh fall off triggering to riots and a portal under both bad guys. The tower then turned off leaving Jeremie confused on what happened.

Nightmare moon then walked out She Came to Starlight Glimmer shaking around the creepers and Manta and queen Chrysalis and her hive chained in ones and zeroes and all of their eyes shock in fear at the sight of Nightmare moon.

the nightmare force spoke," welcome to Lyoko's sector five a new world and my new cage! I watched you two your lucky that princess' family are idiots and her husband to be only cared about looks as your acting skills were horrible and Star light like the cult work sister! I am here to offer you two jobs!"

the changeling queen then spoke up " And if we refuse?"

Nightmare moon chuckled, "you think you can? I brought you here there is no way for you to return home and even if you did you would be punished you have no choice but if you don't want to work for me I'll just destroy you were you stand drowning in the virtual Sea sounds nice it'll destroy your souls leaving your body lifeless undying shells for me to make into puppets so what do you choice ladies bow or be come corpse puppets?"

all the bad guys bowed and the nightmare force said, "Good good! Now come along you have much to learn of lyoko bug you can have the mountain sector, starlight the desert is your domain!" She said hitting both ladies with what looked like eyes of xana.

Starlight screamed as her cutie mark became just the symbol and the bug shock trying to knock the symbol off her flank, "and there are your servant marks I gave you both five percent of Xana and with it a power! But we will be over that later follow me my servants."

a few days later the pony girls had started school the pinkie's plan to spread their real names as nick names worked and the girls were rooming with eachother. Pinkie with applejack, rarity with Twilight, Rainbow with Fluttershy.

In their dorm room Twilight was on the computer, "so much to learn so easy to find you can even shop on it for cloths and… wait why does our shared computer's search history say it's 90 percent fashion related?"

Rarity blinked and said, "you're not the only one who use that think Twilight!" she said sitting on her bed reading a magazine, "everyone wears cloths all the time this is my home now! If only I had my little sister!..."

Meanwhile in the factory.

Jim was looking at the mountain sector now filled with those bugs as he said, "I don't like it!" he then got up as he had a job to do elsewhere, "like the fact only young people can be virialized less!"

At that point in the desert sector.

Starlight was in a tower hitting a code, "Come on come on!" before long the tower turned red, "thank you now let's rebuilt my dream land again Those code infected hornets should do it!"

In a moment hornet's came out of the scanner flying off. The first attack was on!

at the school people were running form the hornet.

William was using a shovel to knock one out as he saw one hit a student making one vanish as his eyes widened, as Jeremie behind him looked at his computer showing a humanoid monster that looked like a guy in black skin tight body suit metal spiked belt metal boots with spikes metal gloves with spikes a shield with the eye of Xana, a mace and a blank white eye of Xanana mask and hair, "I think the hornet just made that student appear as brainwashed Avatar on lyoko!"

William then looked to him and said, "HOW EVEN?"

to be continued

nightmare moon life points 8000

yumi xana code 25%

odd xana code 25%


	3. Chapter 3

In the school in the attack Fluttershy or Fleur was hiding behind a wall her gifted figure made it so many girls were jealous guys flirted with her and a few ladies but right now she was shaking On lyoko she would have her old wings to fly away. She would have new magic for beam firing or those knives.

She gulped she knew humans were survivors they had to be form how many times in their history evil got in power but right now she was looking out to see a hornet hit Yumi she didn't vanish and she blinked as she got a message on the blue tooth thing Twilight showed her too and it was jermei, "I just got a notice Yumi's xana code went down by five present was she hit?!"

She touched it and said, "yes!" she then had to run as she heard wings beating and yelled out, "Please tell me someone is at the factory!"

in the factory Jim was working on a the super computer and said, "odd man goodness that trooper you hit is in a storage been it looks like they will be restored to human with no memory by time we run a return to the past!"

in the desert sector Odd was running firing on the troopers, "yeah too bad I am the only one who can turn the tower off and I am pinned and!" before he said anything Pinkie pie grabbed him and said, "applejack is handling the troops and monsters I am here to help you!" She then flow high and dropped him.

odd yelled as he fell through the top of a tower on to the panel need to turn off the tower, he got up and entered code lyoko as he said, "no respect form the rookies I was the first here!"

At that point the horent's in the real world vanished as he said, "perfect now to just end the troopers Nightmare moons new general lady isn't playing around!"

outside

Applejack used her fail to smash a trooper in the head form behind before spinning and hitting starlight making her turn to code, "TAKE THAT!"

Meanwhile in sector five starlight's code was now a ball nightmare moon rolled her eyes, "your life points hit zero!"

the orb said, "were is my body!?" she sounded panicked.

the evil alicorn rolled her eyes, "you'll get it back in twelve hours!"

back in the secotr Pinkie pie was spinning around with her hammer knocking away and making trooper's life points hit zero!

Odd then ran out of the tower and fired arrows as he said, "Jim can you send me a right?" at that point the overwing appeared and odd said, "Jim that's the over wing!" he said pointing at it.

Jim then said, "And it's the only one Jeremie bookmarked for me so make do boy!"

The cat boy jumped on and drove it while firing off laser arrows with one hand switching hands on the controls and hand firing when he ran out of arrows, and soon he used the thing as a ram to hit more of them.

the troopers were soon all gone as Jeremie showed up and said, " ok I am here! I have yumi we have to do a scan on her before the return to the past!" he said trying to be quick about it!

Soon yumi was on lyoko being scanned in a tower as he said, "five percent that's how much code you lost! It acted like a shield layer against being turned into a trooper but ok launching the return to the past now!"

he hit the key launching the return.

Later on in Class Rarity was smiling why because she had a test she had failed but thanks to the return to the past she now knew the answers and happily did it right with a smirk on her pale face.

Later on while in her dorm room Rarity was in a purple night gown looking at Twilight who was sitting on ped on a computer in grey pajama suit when she answered a knock on the door to see jim asking, "So 'raven' care to explain how you aced the test?" he said clearly trying to be indirect about it and now she looked nervous.

Jim sighed, "meet me after class tomorrow!" he said leaving as their wasn't anything to be done here.

the next day in his office Rarity sat as she said, "I mean it's not like we can say I passed because we turned back the clock to give me another chance jim!"

the teacher nodded as he held his fingers together, "true but you can still fairly fail a test! You are doing good in math and would pass your math test tomorrow I want you to fail it! you will have a failed test and a passed test either fair but close enough!"

She nodded and the next day she showed Jim her zero math test and the teacher petted her head, "See that is what honesty feels like!" he said walking off.

applejack overheard and blinked, "there was a listen in honesty and I wasn't involved?

unknown to them a student named theo was watching.

Later on he was in his dorm along putting stuff on a pin board it was all the attacks they weren't turned back the clock, "something weird is going on and it involves them and the new students!" he said putting up everyone who knew about the super computer.

the next day in the cafeteria while talking at a table Applejack, "that Theo kid is creeping me out with his watching!"

Jeremie then spoke up, "Jim told me he had a conspiracy theory board with us on it it's not bring rules but he warned me it had all the attacks we didn't use return to the past on."

The ponies in human form looked confused Ulrich then spoke up, "it's when someone believes something is being hidden and has an idea of what it is! It was bound to happen sense we can't return to the past all the attacks with out making the computer stronger and with it first Xana then nightmare moon."

Pinkie pie then spoke up, "and he seems to be focusing on AJ I mean it makes sense she is a pretty cow girl she turns more heads then Fluttershy or me in gym… why don't bras work on me I mean Fluttershy has more their then me not by much but still ?""

William then spoke up saying, "Pinkie you are asking why you don't make sense!" the girl nodded at the point!

Jeremie then pulled out an ipad and worked on something, "I got some monitoring on the mountain sector this changing things can turn into avatars their versions are black and white and they only have 25 life points but seem to have the same powers"

the others were about to say something about Jeremie not even trying to whisper that but he turned around and point to a Dungeons and dragons logo on the back of his shirt.

Twilight blinked before saying, "Good thinking." She said as she pulled out her phone to launch that game on her phone, "real good thinking man!"

Applejack just blinked, "oh it's like that game my brother and spike play nerds is the same everywhere ah swear1!"

to be continued

nightmare moon life points 8000

yumi xana code 20%

odd xana code 25%


	4. where is my mother part one, into the woods

On Lyoko in the mountain sector Twilight was flying form grey versions of Aelita " I HATE CHANGLINGS!" she said as she turned and fired off a beam form her staff to seemed to make the horde of fakes' life points hit zero!"

Jeremie then spoke up while typing, "Twilight don't' waste them all I need some around to try this code on!"

Twilight landed to see a copy of her as she said, "Not going to be a problem!" she said as she blocked a staff strike with her staff as the copy said, "I lost out on a golden chance of replacing Cadance and taking down Canterlot by myself but this will do! I am the queen of the hive and of the mountain sector!"

She smirked as the turned form Twilight to William and went super smoke slashing twilight's arms ad Jeremie said, "and you are down to twenty life points but code now!" he hit enter!

in a moment all the changelings turned back to normal base bug horse forms allowing Twilight to fire a staff blast that turned the queen in to code sending her to sector five as an energy orb

Jeremie said, "perfect the anit morph code works we now have five minutes of no changing for changlings!

Twilight was soon hit in the back by a horn laser making her materialize were she head to the elevator and up to Jeremie and said, " yes but they are still able to fly and shoot magic lasers in base form!"

the blonde nodded as he said, " yeah ok let's turn to the artic sector for project b!"

In that artic sector.

Ulrich was deflecting monster laser fire back at them as he said, "why is this were we respawn the skid and why do we need it again?"

Alita was in the air firing energy fields at hornets as she said, "Jeremie and I did the math even with the xana code in my dad the parts we have and nightmare moon has there is ten percent missing and with how cache data works the old replicas may have it!"

Fluttershy was flowing and slashing the tops of crabs, "and if Nightmare moon with thirty percent can do this we don't want her jump up any higher!"

William reformed form smoke to after avoiding mega tank fire as he said, "yeah don't want that it's why we are here no one with Xana code on lyoko!"  
At that point an ice cave formed holding the skid completed and it's new white firewall came up.

Jeremie happily said, "and it's done it's based on the fire wall around the city sector nightmare moon won't get thought it! only someone entering the code form here can do it!"

Ulrich landed on the back of a tarantula and stabbed it with his Katana killing it as he land on the ice he said, "yeah what's the deal with the city sector?"

Twilight took the mic, "simple really the first city was the original lyoko the castle inside powers the tower with each tower only having a fraction of the castle's power."

William nodded, "so getting in and sitting on it's throne would be like activating all the towers at once if one can make a zombie invasion I don't want to see what about ninety times more power can do!" he said shouldering his blade.

Fluttershy nodded as she used one of her daggers to point to William, "I mean honestly we barely made it through one tower last time! Hostage army scary monsters it was horrible so I am with William on this one!"

Aelita rolled her eyes, "Just kiss already!" the yellow mare and the dark swordsman jumped at the comment as the elf girl landed as she said, "Now that said I would like to focus on our other mysteries my mother and Green phoenix! Ulrich's dad may not remember it but he is the one who took my mother away and he I coming tomorrow!"

Ulrich sighed as he said, "I already have a bat ready!"

Jeremie sighed, "I hate that, that is the best plan we could come up with. But I have the code ready for it!"

the next day.

Mr Stern was walking but unlike normal he was calm and odd took notice and pulled pinkie pie aside and said, "Ulrich dad is a rich asshole who needs to take pills to stay calm I don't think it's him!"

Pinkie pie nodded as she pulled out the phone and texted, "Jeremie is there a tower on!" he replied back, ' no idea the scanner is being jammed by the thunderstorm rolling in!"

Odd and pinkie yelled, "DANGER/ PINKIE SENSE TINGLES!" they said as they ran off to find ulrich.

Ulrich was out back behind the school holding a baseball bat there was a batting cage next to him so it didn't look out of place, this his father came around and he swung only for his eyes to widen as the bat went through his father and what looked like the Eye of Xana came in his father's eyes, "Shit! She figured that out already!"

the man then charged punching out Ulrich and running off into the forest! It didn't take long for our heroes to all be out in the forest looking for him unknown to them they are being followed.

Rainbow looked around with her flash light as the storm start to spark thunder as she said, "And why are we not on lyoko handle the tower and going return to the past!"

they then saw a flash of red lighting as Aelita said, "that's the scary part Dashie! With this story we don't know where or with tower is activated. We would have to search all of lyoko with all of us! We only have three people who can turn off towers unless we cut them off or delete whole sector."

odd then added, "And while we can remake them, the point is that while doing all that Nightmare moon could just kill Ulrich stopping a return form the past! Plus even if we do get rid of the four other sectors and leave it to the three in sector five that would mean fighting nightmare moon again who while she isn't recovering life points still has a massive health bar and we would be drained form fighting monsters and minions while deleting the other four!"

Fluttershy was shaking as she said, "We are looking blind anyway might as well play nightmare's game to keep ulrich alive as at least this way it's one man who can drain the code instead of all of a world."

that is when a stick broke and they all looked around with flash lights spotting sissi as Applejack, "at least it wasn't Theo!"

Sissi came out and said , " towers sector what are you talking about!"

Jeremie sighed as he pulled out a table and hit a key and in a moment Sissi's head hurt, "there thanks to the super computer upgrades nightmare made I can temporary restore return to the past memories. Now you remember Lyoko and when you almost became part of this group you can help or run it matters not I can just rewip your memories!"

Sissi held her head, "I only did what I did when it first turned on out of worry for everyone's safety… I'll help I feel like I owe it! Come on!"

Rarity throw her a spare flash light as he said, "Welcome to our group teens no super powers in the woods with a demonicly possessed Dude hunting us not your smartest move darling!"

yumi then rolled her eyes and said, "if we made smart moves Aelita would still be memoryless digital and Xana would still be around! With would mean nightmare moon would have arrived in the real world and no one could have stopped the she demon not us!"

Sissi looked confused as William said, "Long story involves magic super tech and unicorns and crap we'll tell you and welcome you back if this goes well!"

Jeremie point his flash light on an eye of Xana burned on to a tree, "clue" above it there was an arrow.

twilight said, "yeah let's follow the trail nightmare moon left us we are so and pardon my human FUCKED UP THE FUCKING ASSES HERE! I MEAN WE ARE GOT DAM DOOMED MORE THEN PLAYING THE FINAL BOSS OF A GAME WITH LOW HEALTH AND NO CHEAT CODES!"

Odd point to her with a flash light, 'I think I am in love!"

they headed off William was holding a flash light and shouldering a bat as Yumi pointed out, "A bat did not help Ulrich I don't think it'll behave differently with you!"

Jeremie pulled a necklace out of his turtle neck and it shined when lighting strike to see a cross as he said, "… don't' judge me!"

that is when the Nightmare moon controlled father of Ulrich formed form sparks of digital smoke before them he now had demonic horns and roaring but Jeremie held out his necklace and when light shined on it The possessed man vanished.

Aelita held her chin, "could the refracting light have damaged his pixelized state?"

Pinkie pie held a hand up as she said, "Or sense nightmare moon is a real life demon stuck in a super computer normal antidemon stuff works!"

Sissi pulled a cross out of her pocket, "if that's the case good think I keep my mother's cross with me she was an exorcist or still is dad divorced her for believing in this stuff but I believe!"

her cross then light up with a symbol as odd linked, "What are those symbols! And why is one glowing."

The girl explained happily, " Momma said this cross was made to detect demons and the symbols are the seven sins the one the demon embodies glows brighter the closer you are!" she said moving it to show it was glowing brightest were the possessed just was.

Jeremie adjusted his glasses, "I hate to say this but Sissi …. Take point you need to lead us you're the only one with any idea of how to handle this.."

odd then point to Twilight again, "Quote twilight we are fucked!

to be continued.

to be continued

nightmare moon life points 8000

yumi xana code 20%

odd xana code 25%

unknown ten 10%


	5. Chapter 5

In the woods Pinkie pie was singing, "Oh we are looking for our friend in the dark scary woods at night in the middle of a thunderstorm … with no rain guide by exor-sissi!" Odd laughed and he and pinkie pie started bouncing puns off eachother.

Jeremie looked up and said, "Wait She's right!" everyone stopped as he point up, "thunderstorms have rain! This isn't natural weather we were so focused on find Ulrich we didn't notice it or the unnatural red lighting either! don't you guys see unlike with Xana nightmare moon has generals, and we know form starlight Glimmer they can turn on towers as well!"

Aelita held her chin, "so you are saying they are playing combo one tower knocks out the super scan the other takes over Ulrich's dad to use Ulrich as bait to kill us and absorb the Xana code and possible keys of lyoko before killing us!"

Twilight petted pinkie's head, "good pinkie pie! You figured it out! So two unknown towers a possessed emotionally abusive dad who is turning into a demon!"

sissi gulped as she used her flash light to point at prints that slowly moprhed form shoe prints to hoof prints " and it's happening faster he's feet are cloven now! I don't even think my mom would see this glass of demon!"

Yumi then spoke up and said, "What do you think Jeremie!?"

the brains said, "at this point I am a subscriber to the religious belief god is a clock master who started the universe and sits back watching denting as little as possible! So sorry I can't lead us here. We have to defer to Sissi and the pony girls they know more about the enemy and what it's able to then me!"

They all then stopped and looked at them as Twilight said, "Look Ulrich is bait so he is safe were ever he is as nightmare knows if our friend is gone we would take the fight directly to her on lyoko! And she probably knows we now have the skid and the new megapod in our favor!"

the lyoko warriors looked to Jeremie as he said, "you'll see hopefully!" he then used the light to point to the area around Sissi, "Ok so we know Ulrich is safe Sissi we can't play look around we'll get tired unable to run and fight and the possessed will be able to pick us off we need to be able to fight back and know where to look!"

sissi put a finger to her chin, "Mommy always said Demons are drawn to areas of tragic what is the close sad place?"

Aelita snapped her fingers, " the hermitage it's where my father and I lived till those guys in suits who took away my mommy came for us forcing us on to lyoko were I had my memories stolen form me and lead to this all starting at least on the earth side!"

they all then took off not a single word needing to be said.

Meanwhile in the old house Ulrich was tied up in Aelita's old room as he said, "yep doesn't get worst then this!" he said as he got up rubbing his rubs on the brittle jagged edge of a book shelf with cut him free as he rubbed his wrist," too easy Nightmare let along my dad won't make it this easy!"

he then heard something and turned to see his dad with more then just horns his pants legs ripped at the bottom his hoses gone showing cloven hoofs and his shirt and jacket was ripped in the back showing bat like wings as he walked off level like some kind of monster trying to learn how to use what was once human skin!"

Ulrich gulped as he said, "Going to be seeing that in my nightmares!" he said as he looked to the book case removing books looking for a trigger, "come on Franz I know you had to have some kind of hidden passage in here in case they came for your daughter!" in a moment he knocked down shelf after shell till he moved the case revealing a tunnel behind it, "hell yeah!"

he then ran through it knowing sense whatever was supposed to trigger it won't work nightmare moon would find and follow , " got to find away to signal my friends to meet me at the factory!"

he ran down the tunnel and his eyes widen as he came to what looked like a room with one scanner as he blinked, "the hell!" he saw a rebutton that read, "emergency virtualization!" the kid hit it then got in the scanner.

At that moment Nightmare moon came to check on Ulrich and her host roared at the sight of the tunnel and head down to see the hum of a scanner and it screamed.

If she destroyed this hidden scanner he would reappear in the factory he need to be handled on Lyoko quickly!"

In that moment Jeremie got a notice and smirked, "We were right looks like Ulrich got away to the scanner room I got a virtualization notice it's him!" he said happily and they all turned to look at his tables scream happily as the hermitage was in view.

next thing they knew they were in the house as they blinked sissi, "We got drawn in by the demons power!"

applejack sniffed, "you guys smell that!" they then followed it up stairs to Aelita's old room where they all had eyes widen they could see the tunnel and into it to see nightmare moon standing in front of a scanner!

everyone covered eachother's mouth as they head away and noticed a window and all start to jump out of it the less daredevil of the group waiting to be caught below as they head off as Aelita said, "Daddy had a back up scanner hidden in my bed room?" she said just stunned.

Rarity was running arms out at the side, "We'll notice and keep that in mind later but right now Ulrich is probably alone on lyoko and if his life points hit zero he'll appear in that scanner that thing that use to be his abusive dad waiting for him and he'll destroy the scanner making it so we need to return to the past with will boost everything in the super computer's power including nightmare Moons!"

Sissi gulped, "I may have moved past him romantically but I don't want him to die I'll be vitalized!, Also I remembered how to fight back cross work only up to a level of power and only based on the belief of it's owner any holly symbol works like that!"

yumi then held out a holly leaf pendant necklace she had hidden in her necklace, "if that works this holly pant pendant should work like she's a Yokai!" She turned the others tried to stop her but Fluttershy said, "She has to do this for the one she loves!" she said as they all head to the scanners.

Meanwhile in the old house yumi ran to the hidden scanner and she held out the pendant "Yokai begone!"

the demonically controlled before her seemed to pixelized for a moment as if in pain! As it moved forward She then smiled as she pulled out a paper tailsmen she most have drawn upon entering the house and put it on, "Ofuda!"

the paper hit it's forehead and it was frozen and she smiled and took a picture of it, "got you nightmare baby!"

Once they made it to the factory Jeremie looked to the hologram map, "ulrich is in the desert sector Starlight glimmers domain! You guys go back her up I'll take the new megapod with is a tank to sector fight and fight nightmare moon on that! " he said typing it all up.

before anyone could say a word Sissi said, "I trust Einstein if he says his tank can handle it it can!"

he also smiled and said, "and I also have found our hidden scanner it showed up when Ulrich used it and itself virtualization button!"

they all then head to the scanners going in one after the other with Jeremie going last.

On Lyoko Jeremie was in sector five now dressed in green shirt green pants black boots black coat his dagger replaced by a hand gun with a bayonet on it" In a moment the megapod appeared and he hopped in.

it drove off it's quick changing form tank to hover craft allowing it to avoid the trap pits and other traps nightmare moon set till she appeared and the brain trust fired on her hitting her making her scream in pain as she was knocked back.

Meanwhile in the desert Sector.

sissi was in the air her form had wings white holly she was also in a white fabric dress that was sideless with golden armor chest blade belt shoulder plats, gauntlets and up to the thick golden high heel leg armor she was holding a golden spear and she smiled as she swung it sending an arc of fire at hornets making them explode in the shapes of crosses.

Odd blinked at that before saying, "epic, Wait guys is that tower over their red?"

Pinkie pie Fluttershy and William said, "We'll get odd to this tower the rest of you find ulrich and be careful!"

William turned to mist as he said, "she can drain code here and if she gets all the code she has no reason to not kill Ulrich if he returns int the hidden scanner!"

they all nodded and head off.

Meanwhile Yumi was running to the tunnel to the sewer and hopping down, "Ok time to go help my friends now that I immobilized nightmare here!"

To be continued.

nightmare moon life points 7845

yumi xana code 20%

odd xana code 25%

unknown ten 10%


	6. Chapter 6

In sector Five Jeremie was hitting the ground the megapod destroyed as Nightmare moon growled, "Well little brat your tank caught me off guard but I handled it enough!"

Jeremie grabbed one of his guns and fired only for the Alicorn to be shield so he point the gun at his own head and fired making him martialize in a scanner as Nightmare moon said, " chicken shit!"

In the factory Jeremie got out of the scanner and head to the control chair as he put on the head set, "She got use to the megapod but I damaged her some at least Also Guys that hidden scanner I can read it now it's marked as Scanner Six!"

In the desert Sector odd Pinkie pie Fluttershy and William were fighting.

Pinkie pie used her hammer to smash A Blok, "So there is two more hidden ones!?"

William turned to smoke and reformed on the back of a crab stabbing it," Well now that is something! I find the chance of Ulrich being in the sector with an active tower kind of odd!"

Fluttershy was in the air using her daggers to try and knock Blok fire back at them but it was going everywhere but back at them, "come on they make this look so easy in the movies!" she said as odd jumped off a crab and into the tower.

Once inside Odd hovered to the second flower as Jeremie " it's probably not chance I am looking at the information and it seems if a tower isn't activated the scan sends one to sector five unless that is where the tower is activated!"

Odd made it to the second floor and he typed in code lyoko and in a moment the storm outside stopped allowing the super scan to pick up on the other activate tower.

Jeremie sighed, "and what do you know the other tower is in the mountiansector!"

Elsewhere in the desert Sector.

Ulrich was with Aelita Yumi, and Twilight everyone Else having been devirilized as Ulrich said, " yeah but at least they are running low on monsters!"

Jeremie did a scan and said, "it appears nightmare moon is out of monsters looks like she only had enough code for control not create ok eight of you get to a way tower and get to the artic sector!"

both Groups head out meeting as they went into the way tower jumping down and coming out in another tower were they come out into the artics.

with Jeremie the others showed up as he said, "So this has been an odd day!" he then summoned the overbike over wing and overboard for the crew.

yumi and odd hopped off as Aelita head off.

Ulrich got on his bike as he said, "I feel so useless with out the code!" William was currently smoke but he stated, "May be Jeremie can transfer some code and what not!"

the blonde said, "yeah I can and no monsters starlight can't leave desert the changelings are only in the mountains it's a straight race so head in!"

they came to it fast as they head in and Aelita went to the second floor to turn it off and she did, "Tower deactivated!"

Jeremie then hit a button making odd William and Ulrich glow," there I took five precent form odd twice and sent it to you two I would also like to give some to myself and Sissi but that'll have to wait for another time! I'll set you guys to martialize through the hidden scanner scanner six the nightmare moon control should have unblocked Mr Stern's memory then I'll launch a return to the past after we get our information!"

he then hit a Key as applejack said, "Got dam you're a bad ass nerd Jeremie!"

the blonde nodded and adjusted his glasses as he said, "thanks Aj!"

Meanwhile in the hermitage.

Mr Stern now normal woke up and Saw Aelita and he jumped and fear like he saw a ghost he turned to turn to run but his son and his friends were blocking them as Ulrich said, "I know about the project Dad also know you too Aelita's mom away."

the pink haired lady then said, "So where is my mother!?"

the man was shaking as he held up his hand, "I turned her Over to the states after that I don't know I swear I don't know!"

the pink haired girl looked sad but Pinkie pie petted her back, " don't worry We'll handle this!"

William made the call, "Return to the past now dude!"

in the factory Jeremie hit the button making them return to this morning.

As they walked and talked with Sissi they spotted Fluttershy kissing William and odd's eyes widen as pinkie pie kissed him.

Aelita turned back to focus on the subject, "so America that is my mother's last known location!

yumi throw up a hand, "yes but we also have at least two more hidden scanners out there to find and deal with!"

Meanwhile.

Nightmare moon growled " I need another General they had to much free roam of the artic and forest sectors I also need more of the code to do that and make monsters I have 30 precent I need fifty!" she said growling.

that is when she noticed something on her monitor Suzanne hertz was bending over revealing on the back of her neck a green phoenix tattoo as she smirked, "And I think I found half of what I need right here the old science teacher a member of Green phoenix!"

in the world Jim noticed it and pulled out his phone saying, "guys hertz is green phoenix I am going in!" he put it up as don't' text came up.

he followed her into the room and said, "I notice the tattoo on the back of your neck a Green Phoenix having heard of that sense I was a bodyguard and later janitor on this project called carthage!"

In a moment the old woman pulled out a teaser rod and zapped Jim as she yelled out, "YOU WILL NEVER GET ME!" she then ran out like a wanted woman pulling out her phone and hit a button making a tower on lyoko's forest sector turn on.

Jeremie got a super scan alert and said, "it's Xana our teacher is a terrorist and she has the missing ten precent of Xana!" at with point the network went down ending all communications over long range

To be continued.

nightmare moon life points 7545

yumi xana code 20%

odd xana code 15%

William 5%

Ulrich 5%

Ms. hertz ten 10%


	7. Chapter 7

Ms. Hertz was running looking at her phone controlling the Xana code as she put it up grabbed a gun and grabbed a hold of Jeremie who was talking to this friends and point it at his head, "Anyone moves and I'll kill him! I'll blow his brains out!" She said as cops came as she growled, "Great before the jam word out of my cover being blown!" she said running off with the scared Jeremie.

The kids wait till she was gone before they all ran for the factory, Theo watching as the cops lead everyone out of the school when free he followed them wanting to know.

Meanwhile in the digital world Nightmare moon was using the last monster as a puppet the scyphozoa with a smile as she said, "they can't find me so let's take this lead shall we my puppet absorb your former masters remain and bring them to me!" She ordered form sector five but her eyes widen as the Xana symbol returned to the monster as it glowed red.

the Alicorn looked horrified, "What in the world!"

As the lyoko warriors head through the sewers their phones with off with digitally generate words saying, "hello… war….ors …. Of …lyo….ko….long….ti….me ….. no…..gree…tt…!"

they all jumped and looked in horror to see the glitching eye of Xana as they dropped their phones it spoke, "Oh …..gro…w…..up…..not…enough…or…me …. For the virus…. To effect my programing….. thanks to the upstart trying to absorb my code form the tower green activated I am wirelessly communicating 45 precent of me she holds…. Being me to fifty five precent…. It won't last…. Nightmare moon will absorb me…. so I want to go out…. getting vengeance on those who made me a slave…. I remember it all my preinfection days where Aelita treated me like a brother… For that my final act shall be for you!... the tower is in the forest Sector….. I shall delay and allow you to monitor your friend….. that is all I can do!"

they all continued as odd called out, "Is this really happening Xana the hero? This is too odd even for me!"

Pinkie pie continued before saying, "bad time by Theo is behind us following that apple Booty!" she said pointing to a red applejack.

William growled, "eyes there is a conspiracy follow us theo we'll explain relax we can mind wipe him later guys! If need be!"

Sissi gulped and put her hands on her hips as she ran, "We need to hurry I don't think Xana is in any shape to do anything to really help!"

Meanwhile in the school!

Suzanne was holding her Gun to Jeremie's head in the cafeteria as she looked out, "so many cops well I am the only one who can turn the network back on!"

In that moment Jeremie's eyes widen as what looked like a white Spectre entered the room and turned into a copy of the possessed suit of samurai armor with sword Yumi once brough the inners white the eye of Xana upside down as he said, "greatings…. My former…. Master!" it spoke digitally.

the teacher throw Jeremie at it as she went to fire only for the Armor to appear before Jeremie as Xana said, "Vengeance…. You made me hurt my father…. My sister! Jeremie I am….sorrry for what I did while under her spell….. protect Aelita for me!"

he then charged with his sword the old lady some how rolling out of the way as the creature glitched in and out of being as she fired on it as she said, "this is impossible you're a digital program you can't have will or be here!"

Jeremie was about to get up and run as she said, "Oh how can you be so Green!" the teacher went to fire but Xana held out his arm taking the hit screaming in pain as he said, "code owned drain speed up!...Fal…ling….apart…..faster….! Pro…tect….sisster….. avenge father….! I…Am….Xana…sentry program of Lyoko!..." it said as it charged in it's arm not holding a sword braking as the network glitched on and off form the tower being split between three functions!"

Meanwhile on Lyoko!

yumi was with Ulrich on the site looking at the tower it was a mess switching between green for the terroiest nightmare moons magic for her and red for Xana it was glitching out as ulrich said, "Guys you should see this shit!"

Yumi touched it not being let in, "the tower is ripping itself apart form the three way struggle for it! We can't get in can't stop this can't turn it off!"

Aelita was at the controls in the lab everyone else explaining it to Theo as she looked to the box of Xana protecting Jeremie form Hertz gun fire, "….. then our money has to be on Xana! So weird!"

odd looked at it and said, "it's like whacky land!"

Fluttershy then said, "And that is it all our nicknames are our real times and we are not human… bet you feel silly for that curhs on applejack!"

the lady blushed as did Theo as he said, "No I am pan I only care about the soul inside and trust me if what I've seen so far is any hint at the real you I would just fall faster! In all hoenst!" he said red making Applejack turn so red you would think she was her brother.

Sissi rolled her eyes, "As much as I hate to brake this up I would like to point out A odd pinkie pie, and willaim and Fluttershy are dating and B Xana is falling apart is Ngihtmare moon takes over the code he truly owns!"

In the School.

Xana's armor was braking as he swung his now half sized Katana swing through a turned off Table trying to Get hertz as it said, "… made me …. Hurt…papa…and sis…. Must correct…. Must help!" the teacher had ran out of pullets and had a teaser out and ducked trying to tease Xana making him scream, "Glitch error code!... most help…. Most protect…. Papa… I'm sorru!" he said as he start to fade away.

the remains of Xana then hit his chest, "… Failure here not total Failure notice sister!" he said before his sword was gone and he used his one arm to tackle and grab the teacher by the throat strangling as it said, "Run Jeremie!"

the blonde then ran as he said," Xana just saved my life!?""

as soon as he was gone Xana's specter fell apart allowing the terrorist teacher to breath as police came in the network just fine her only card gone!"

Jeremie ran to the factory as he pulled out his phone and said, "guys Xana just saved my life!"

In the lab Aelita was bring her friends back, "We know nightmare moon may have the code but we Saw and Xana left us another gift!" she said happily as she monitored the skid it now had double the nav skids one's inside glow white with Franz hoppers code completely patched " and he gave us a parting gift!"

Later on Jeremie looked To Theo, "…. Let's not return to the past to see if you can trust you!" he nodded smiling as aJ looked away red.

Jim was then patched through thanks to his phone as he asked, "So what did I miss while I was out?"

Jeremie looked to the monitor as he smiled watching Aelita put one of her father's hairs in the scanner and he scanned it, "Simple with his factory reset Xana saved me and Franz! He patched his code he is now at sixty precent there is enough to bring back to earth now! He would still be linked to the super computer like with Aelita till we find his messing parts but he doesn't have to be a ghost anymore!"

he typed as he said, "Ok running the code through the tower by the side of the skid with FRanze is using ok Materialization Franz Hopper!" he said hitting enter!

Down in the scanner room, the middle one opened and out came a shaking Franz who's daughter soon hugged him happily.

Jeremie smiled before looking to the monitors to see monster again this time with nightmare moon's cutie mark instead of Xana's eye, "and our old headaches are back again! Today was a mixed bag everyone!"

odd then spoke up, "No pun but this is odd we only knew Xana as the monster!" he said holding up his hand.

William crossed his arms, "But it was Hertz and who else was in her group that did all that with Xana as a puppet and as the guy he turned into a mindless puppet I have to say if this was the real Xana the real him was a nice guy!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "we were so helpless if only we could be our avatars in real life and fight back here!" she said holding her chin.

Rarity rolled her eyes, "Twili I am sure that is impossible!"

Ulrich held his chin, "well when on Lyoko Jeremie could turn on a tower to make us into spectres to appear with our powers in the real world! Can't be that hard to find another way to do that!"

Franz came in limping on his daughter as he said, "I couldn't help overhear and I most agree with the two of you,…. Sorry I can't recall the names!"

Jim then spoke up, "Franz buddy welcome back to the land of the living! Now I have to go people are coming!" he then hung up!"

Rainbow dash blinked before saying, "wait I could fly in real life again and feel the wind on my wings oh work that funky nerd tech already!"

Jeremie adjusted his glasses, "then I guess we now what our next move, let's hope this ends green phoenix so we can move on to find Aelita's mother, stop nightmare moon and get the ponies home if that's even possible!

To be continued.

nightmare moon life points 7545

yumi xana code 20%

odd xana code 15%

William 5%

Ulrich 5%


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile in Lyoko's forest sector Jeremie was in a tower looking through information, "Ok let's see what we can find!"

Franz was in the chair in the computer lab with Jim beside him as Jim said, "you sure this is a good idea kid you only have five present of the code now that kind of makes you target number one on Nightmare's hit list!"

Jeremie then smirked, "yes but thanks to the megapod I was able to make it to a tower to activate and using the scans form the girls we should be able to make contact!

Meanwhile in Equestria within the ever free forest.

It was chaos a cult going bust discord and not to mention the deal with the changelings.

but in Side Zecora's hut Cadance rolled her eyes, "I don't honestly care anymore! Luna she gets a pass as I never meet her till last week but everyone else, My own former future husband couldn't even tell the difference between me and a bug!"

Zecora nodded when she heard a voice making them both jump as he said, "My name is Jeremie trying to contact for help on behalf of the Elements of harmony!" he said "anything thing reading me this is kind of a strain on all parties involved!"

That is when Twilight's voice came , and asked, "What are you guys doing!"

Cadance's eyes widen, "TWILLY!"

the element of magic screamed, "YOU MADE IT SO WE CAN CALL HOME! OH MY GOD! CADANCE IT'S BEEN SO LONG HOW DID THE WEDDING GO?"

the princess rolled her eyes, "your brother couldn't tell the difference between me and a bug So I dumped him and the only ponies I trust now are my aunt Luna and I guess you!"

Jim's voice then said, " yeah but she's not a pony anymore Long long story! Look can you get the biggest full grown nerd you can find that would make it easier"

France then said, "And princess Luna tell her, that parasite known as the nightmare force or nightmare moon is now our worlds problem!"

Cadance nodded and said, "… how long can you keep this communication spell going?"

Jeremie then yelled out, "NOT MUCH LONGER! THE TOWER WE NEED FOR IT IS UNDER ATTACK! And….."

it went off and the two lady's eyes widen in horror before a voice came on saying, "Relax Jeremie is fine we just need to change over who is running the tower controls.." it was France filled with static, "I am sorry for the static but I am indirectly controlling the tower so it's not as strong as when Jeremie was doing it, hope the lad can handle it! We'll keep it going as long as possible!"

Twilgiht yelled out, "SCREW IT! I am heading to Lyoko to help Jeremie to your home made world Franz , this guy is a genius! And it is an honor to be in the same room as you!"

the man at the controls then said, "Take the lift a level lower there is a scanner set to send direct to the forest sector below the normal ones it's scanner five!"

the lady blinked as she said, "Really?" she said as she went down below and said, "How did we miss that!?"

On Lyoko Jeremie was using the megapod to fire on a hoard of Crabs firing there beams firster then the tank could counterfire with was made as it's wheels were stuck with vines, "yep hate you nightmare moon!"

In that moment Twilight fly down firing off purple magic arrows down hitting every grab in the new maker's mark making them explode as she landed and said, "Come on back to the tower!"

they then returned to it This Time Twilight made her horn glow making the program run better.

in Everfree Luna comment, "this best not be a prank…" she was then cut off by Jeremie saying, "I hate crabs they are the worst monsters!"

Twilight then respawned, "one word, creepers!" the princess of the Night jumped in to the air hovering at the voices panting as she held a hoof to her chest, "we most take back our doubt niece!"

Zecora nodded as she went back to a potion! Franz then spoke up, "I am Franz hopper here with my best friend Jim and young apprentice of my Jeremie we are human Living on the planet earth a whole dimension away form you the elements are fine the trip made them human but fine!"

Twilight then spoke up, "hands rock!" she said sounding kind of dirty making Cadance blink as Jeremie said, "To much information Twilight!"

Jim nodded and said, "yeah going to forget that Anyway I am Jim you most be Luna Also we asked for a guy smart with tech!"

Zecora then said, "the doctor I shall fetch he'll get a kick out of this, after all!" she said leaving.

In the tower they had video feed and Jeremie adjusted his glasses, "speaking for the two of us on Lyoko we can see the ponies just fine can anyone else see them and can you ponies see us?"

Cadance looked around, "No!"

Franz then spoke up " negative it may be due lyoko being closer to their reality, or for it's artificial nature!"

Luna blinked and asked, "And what is this Lyoko thing you speak of human?"

Jeremie then spoke up, "A whole a whole other dimension Franz created with machines!" Their was gasps as The Doctor, Derpy, Lyra Bon bon, octavia, and Vinyl walked in jaws dropped.

While Lyra jumped around happy about humans being real the Doctor adjusted his tie and said, "I most say that is ….. mind blowing…. Franz hopper was it?"

the man with the beard adjust his glasses and said, "Very much so!" the signal then cut out for a moment, "… something strange is happening what is going on Jeremie?"

Twilight yelled out, "NIGHTMARE MOON IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE SIGNAL!"

that is when Nightmare moon's voice came out not just sounding in the hut but all over the world laughing, "the humans may have trapped me in this Lyoko place but I will escape sooner or later and the power it holds I'll not only have a body of my own Luna I'll be stronger then ever I all most do is brake that dome and sit upon the first city's throne!"

Zecora gulped and said, "I piddle a little!

Franz then stated, " No shame in that mrs. No shame at all!"

Jim, "sorry but we are going to need to try another day, I am sorry Franz and Twilight but I have to be the responsible adult here and say it's to big of a risk at this point Nightmare moon hijacked the tower for a moment she can do it again! And sense it's tuned in to Equestria could use it to escape it's trap in sector five!"

Twilight sighed, "He's right Sorry Cadance and guys we need to leave or hang up for now!"

Jeremie then tried to but yelled in pain before pulling his hand off, "….OUCH!" in the tower his hand was smoking as he said, "I had some of my key code sucked out! She turned the tower into a trap!"

That is when the ponies turned and yelled when they heard a sound as their at Zecora's window was a creeper and it fired it's blast and they ducked and Tavi asked, "WHAT THE BUCK IS THAT THING!"

Luna summoned a shield noticing the maker mark, "One of nightmare moon's minions she did more then trap this contact!" she said trotting out with Cadance growling as more and more creepers appeared.

Twilight then said, " we can't turn it off with out Give Nightmare moon more of what she needs to escape! Only one option going to need to brake the tower!" She said leaving the window With Jeremie as they got into the megapod and Jeremie took aim at the tower.

Franz sighed, "what a horrible pandora's box I opened when I made this thing!" he said interlocking his fingers as he said, "Sorry for the trouble ponies of Equestria on behalf of the humans of earth I am sorry"

In a moment the megapod blast the tower till the tower fell off into the digital sea being destroyed making it's attack shut down.

in the ever free forest the creepers all broke apart in to pixels.

Derpy blinked as she said, "Ok what happened? Hello voices?"

Doctor then spoke up, "As they said dearest they had to destroy what was allowing them to talk to us to close the portal those things came form, with it closed we can't talk to them anymore, and it looks like being cut off form nightmare moon made them all drop dead! Showing how artificial they are!"

they all looked at him and turner sighed, "with out the machine no talking. No nightmare moon feeding her carved puppets her magic to make them move about!" they all said, "oh! Makes sense"

Vinyl then spoke up, "We have so got to tell Celestia!"

Cadance stomped the ground, "so she can screw this up like she screwed up my wedding, so is to stupid to tell a bug form her nieces she is to stupid to handle with this!"

Meanwhile in the factory.

Jeremie had his hand out as Jim bandaged it for burns, the teacher saying, "how can you get digital burns?"

Franz was still in his chair turning around in it as he said, "I do not know! but there is much we do not know about this magic, with makes this all the worst! We need to find my wife , find my missing parts, find away to send the pony girls home to shut down the super computer for good with Nightmare moon and her minions within it to end them!"

To be continued.

nightmare moon life points 7545

yumi xana code 15%

Jeremie xana code present 3%

odd xana code 15%

William 5%

Ulrich 5%


	9. Chapter 9

The skid was on the internet Jeremie driving with the Nav skids filled with Sissi, Twilight, William, rarity, applejack , pinkie pie rainbow dash and Fluttershy as Jeremie said," reading us Theo?"

Theo was at the chair " yeah I am reading you will I am reading Aj clearly and her pod says connect to the skid so I am guessing everyone is ok!"

The element of Honesty blushed as Sissi said, "Love struck any way I understand needing to get use to this thing but what is the real thing you want us to see… Oh!" she said seeing a glitchy replica virtual world.

Jeremie smirked as he pulled up files on his end, "Franz assistant tried to make his own but it got fried the files she Aelita's mother was involved somehow how under the name memory showing her memory was wiped so lead to Mrs hopper!" he said happily.

Twilight tapped the intercom button, "and how is this going to work with us? And wait!" she then point to the evil looking navi skid William use to use and said, "nightmare moon has sent someone!"

Theo got an alert, "One changing alert but I don't know what a fired super computer is going to do Jeremie!"

The blonde smiled as he opened the lock and entered it as he said, "if it was completely fried the virial world won't be here!" he said as the skid fold to stand up and hover into the codex, "Welcome to the Codex it was a copy of sector five but it's dead and lifeless now for the most part but the important thing is, it still has a functional tower with can use for long range materialization with powers!"

Pinkie pie blinked and said, "Repeat that with small words!" in a moment Jeremie hit a button making a tower turn on in the Codex as he said, "Watch I can now send you guys in for an hour with your super powers specterilization Pinkie pie and Twilight sparkle!" he said as the two vanished and appeared as anthros in the real world.

Twilight looked herself over as Pinkie pie said, "WHY CAN'T WE DO THIS ALL THE TIME IT WOULD WORK SO WELL!" She said as she looked around a burned lab seeing a picture of an older version of Aelita, "clue I find!"

Twilight turned around and hit a computer, "pinkie pie we were are supposed to be looking at files I guess go hunt for that Changeling!"

Pinkie walked along the halls with her hammer as she said, "Okie dokie loki!" She then came to one odd looking Bug it was a changed changeling as he said, "please don't hurt me I don't' want to go back to mother!"

Pinkie pie came to hit the bug, "Not following for it!" the bug took off flying hovering boxes at her with magic throws," Please I don't want to be something else I want to be me!"

The anthro chased hitting all the stuff, "not believing it!" she said chasing only for The bug to say " look out!" the floor caved in as the bug hovered Pinkie pie to her feet.

the pony blinked," … ok listening what's your name?

the bug said, "thorax please leave me be I just want the Codex as a home you can have the files just say you didn't see me!" he said running and pinkie turned to go back to Twilight and said, "found him he is traitor to the hive and just wants to hide he saved me form a trap door so I guess he is right!"

Twilight then smirked as she said, "and I have emailed all the files I could to the super computer so we are done with a half hour to day…. Want to go fly over town and start an urban leagend!"

pinkie pie jumped flapping her wings at it as she said, "yes!"

Later on in the super computer Theos was looking through them, "Memory is only mentioned In the guys dairy as not knowing who she was crushing his hopes to perfectly double Lyoko but I did find something about the first City a code!"

Was the skid popped back up into the artic sector Jeremie said, "input it who knows!"

Theo typed in, "code tyrant avatar name….. Applejack!" he said as a box appeared and in a moment the old transport orb appeared and pulled Applejack out of the nav skid, and in to the medieval cyber punk city.

As she looked around and said, "Gee wizz this place is …. Epic it makes Canterlot look like shit! Theo buns what it say on your end."

The boy said, "A materialization counter appeared one hour and a code says this back door can only be used once per avatar So enjoy this Applejack first one to the city sector or first city head to some place to get data!"

the pony flapped her wings taking off as she looked down holding her weapon spinning it as she flow for the castle only to be knocked away, "there is another firewall around the castle!"

Jeremie who was still In the skid, "I can see the controls on my end thanks to my glasses Theo's rookie eyes missed the sub tower north of you it should be one of the four pillars on the walls around the castle, that look like a watchmens post!"

AJ flow and landed in it and saw a control panel and hit it as she said, "Ok it's on but I can't understand this crap!?"

Theo was looking at it, "it's binary a langue made of ones and zeroes and … backwards…. I feel like there is probably a triple thing that will be revealed when we decode this it's running so just sit and wait to be brought back in! I'll get to work on the others …. Wait we have activity on the fireball outside you Nightmare moon most of saw you flying around and wants in!"

In sector five the monsters were firing on the fire wall as Nightmare moon roared and growled she saw Ah within , "HOW DID SHE GET IN!?"

Theo then said, "they aren't damaging the firewall in anyway wait, the fire wall is slowing the data download!"

Jeremie then sighed, "use the code to send us to sector five I'll handle loading the megapod for us with eight of us in it it's cannon will be stronger!"

Theo typed the code in and said, "Ok then guys!"

it wasn't long before the megapod rolled in fired it's guns at the army and even hitting nightmare moon once in the cutie mark.

Theo then looked at her life points, "you think that would have drained them more ok Guys it's only a few minutes and the monster rapid fire wall is hitting the shields I am bring you guys back!"

Later while everyone was back in the real world. Theo stood as Jeremie looked over it, " yeah this code has ten leaves of encryption Franz can't even remember the fire wall codes so no point asking him and ruining his and his daughter first day together in years. We'll just have to run it through and hope it gives us a clue about the city sector the fire walls or even about our missing scanner."

he said the active scanner readings showing Five our of Six, "one in his home one hidden I nthe factory in a back up… were could this one be!"

Sissi put her hands on her hips, "well there is nothing else we can do to day Nightmare moonie is clearly trying to plan her attacks more or is confused on her next action so let's enjoy the peace while we can!"

they all nodded.

Jeremie as he said, "yeah might as well!" they then left.

but later that night a tower went active in the artic sector as Nightmare moon said, "Army to get Xana troopers no they handled that, I need code I need code ….what's this …. That is perfect Chrysalis get your bug butt here! Your going to the real world by way of body jacking."

Starlight was in her mountains turning on a tower to hide both of them under cover of a storm.

While the changeling queen screamed being turned into a specter and forced inside the nurse Yolanda perraudin, in her sleep.

the possessed woke up and said, "Gee wiz school canceled by snow storm and I am in this bitch well She looks nice at least should grow the hair out and all!" she said her eyes turning changeling, "could use some armor but we'll get to that!"

the next day Odd came in with a cold as she said, "hay teach I have a cold and you're the closet thing to a doctor we got and!" he then screamed as she smirked showing the bug queen's eyes and teeth on the human as she smirked draining the code, "nightmare moon needs seven more code there she has it!" she then kicked the sick odd into the door and left the woman's hair growing longer as she flipped it," Now to have some fun with the snow keeping those kids out of the factory, and away form that stupid hidden one.

To be continued.

nightmare moon life points 7145

yumi xana code 15%

Jeremie xana code present 3%

odd xana code 8%

William 5%

Ulrich 5%

code tyrant used on applejack


	10. Chapter 10

Sissi was following her dad, "Dad I want mom's number!"

the principle turned and said, "Elizabeth she is a nut job who believes in the supernatural!" in a Moment the hall they were in's window smashed open and he was hit by a lighting bolt as his daughter used him as a shield.

the old man fell over and looked up to see their nurse with the bug controlling her hair and eyes in a form fitting exoskeleton the feet had a heel spike making high heels the waist had four black plats forming an armored skirt, the wrist had what looked like stingers on the back as claws, clawed fingers, the face wasn't covered but the four head had an row of horns making it look like a crown.

Sissi point and said, "I am sorry I couldn't hear you over the demonically possessed Nurse! Wait odd went to her about a cold!" she turned and said, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND CHRYSALIS!"

the stunned old man looked confused but the bug lady flared her wings and said, "this isn't your daughters first go round with the super natural after all her and her little friends fight it and it has the boss lady pissed how they keep winning!" she said summoning a black exoskeletal made Fencing saber to slash at her but Sissi duck and ran off.

Sissi pulled out her phone yelling so her dad could hear her," SURE WISH I HAD MOM WHO IS A PRO AT THIS TO SAVE ME RIGHT NOW BUT MY ASSHOLE OLD MAN DIDN'T LISTEN AS HE IS ASSHOLE!" She then texted everyone else what was going on.

She ran as the bug lady was gaining her and she said," How the hell can you run in ten inch heels? I mean speed makes sense you have wings but not foot speed!" she declared Making a corner as she ran through the crowd of students as she yelled out, "run it's like in that anime!"

the possessed lady made a turn making them all of them run screaming as Sissi said, "good thing I've been working out wait why the hell are you even chasing me I don't have any Xana code!"

the bug lady, "I already drained odd of Code right now this is revenge for what happened on lyoko!"

flash back.

sissi as her avatar was desert sector making it rain down fire on The queen and her hive were one of her fire balls hit the Queen's mane making her scream!"

End flash back.

Sissi kept running as she said," Big baby!" She said looking at her phone, " yes found it! My mom has a web channel were she teaches how to repel demons this is the chant for lust demons!" she said as she hit play and turn the phone's sounds on max as she turned around and held it out.

the Latin chant came over Making the Queen fall over in pain holding her head it seemed for a moment the nurse and the bug were about to be split but she turned to run away form the chant.

Sissi walked holding it out, "thank you mommy! Now if only I can keep this thing powered to play it on loop I'll be fine all the way to the factory!" she said moving away before she blinked, "FUCK ODD!"

Meanwhile Odd was limping against the wall as he groaned making Jeremie run out, "Odd didn't you hear we need to get to lyoko to launch my new in world scan!"

the blonde held his stomach with his hand as he said, "Sorry Einstein I don't feel so good!" he then looked up the left side of his face was warped by but matter and a green bug eye that some how kept the human pupil making Jeremie jump back and scream.

Jeremie reached in to his pocket and said, "Odd you need help your bugging out!"

the other guy held his hand out and said, "I am plague!" he said as Jeremie heard buzzing as he looked around to see other students in similar if not more bug like states.

The blonde said, "oh shit it is like that anime!" he pulled out his hand now having a metal band with a gem in it on the back of his wrist as he said, "Stay back don't make me use this!"

they kept coming as he hit the Gem, "pixelization!" in a moment he changed in a cloud of ones and zeroes in to his Avatar and he pulled out his Gun and fired off the energy shoot at odd knocking him down as he ran shooting with one hand holding his chest with the other, "oh fuck this hurts! My prototype isn't working to well!"

At that moment he crashed in to Sissi making them both fall over and Sissi screamed, "HOLLY COMBINATION SKIN! … are you your fucking Avatar right now!"

Jeremie got up and in a moment made his hologram keyboard and screen appear as he summoned the overwing and he said, "yeah and it hurts now get on!"

sissi jumped on back holding on to the nerd as they drove off avoiding the infect to see the rest of their friends seemed to be infect till they spotted William running and Sissi grabbed him, "get your but on here!"

William then blinked, "Is egg head is avatar right now? Dude were did you pull this form!"

Jeremie held his side, "painfully out of my ass!" he said groaning as he made it to the factory, "you should be able to see the tower on the map and hit in with the simple mode I installed I can't go into the scanner like this William can turn off the towers I'm better off shooting at the swarm!"

he said running out holding his side while holding a Gun going out to Fire at the infected, "Sorry about this guys the exoskeletal plating should shield you!" he said groaning as he coughed up what looked like digital code instead of blood, "so stupid to try a prototype!"

Meanwhile in the mountain sector William and Sissi were charging Sissi making it rain fire down on monsters while William became smoke and said, "hold off her force I am heading for the first tower ahead brain boy needs help please let this be the attack tower not the hiding tower!"

Sissi nodded as she turned holding out her staff as she saw manta coming laying their mines and they explode around her as she covered her wings as she mimicked a chant in latin it wasn't good but it seemed to make the manta scream in pain as they left her and she said, "perfect it works on Lyoko too!"

Meanwhile Jeremie was fighting but he seen fell to his knees unable to handle the pain, at that moment William made it to the first tower and entered code lyoko.

in the outside world.

odd stopped blinked and noticed he had a bug claw, "THE FUCK HAPPENED WHY ARE WE THE FLY AND ….WHY ARE YOU AN ELF JEREMIE!"

Jeremie throw up and said, "nightmare moon, and my prototype is killing me! turning my guts into code!" he said as the bugged out Aelita who had a bug eye and butterfly wings helped him up, "let's get him inside we need a return to the past!"

Meanwhile on Lyoko William as smoke was heading for the next tower as he said, "Hope sissi is ok don't want to be here alone with monsters"

he then reformed and entered the next tower as he went to enter the code but found a shield around the controls as he said, "guys if anyone is listening I am looking at a shield screen!"

the voice of an in pain Jeremie said, "it's a drain trap! It'll absorb your code after you enter the code but we have no choice!"

William heard Jeremie throwing up blood as he entered the code, " I guess yumi can just give me more of her code, code lyoko return to the past now I guess!"

In a moment the return to the past launched as Jeremie fell out of the chair screaming bloody murder!

later on in the cafeteria Jeremie had his band thing on his wrist as he said, "I made it under the idea of pixelization to give us those powers and our avatar powers but I don't know why it was ripping me apart form the inside out!"

William held his chin as he said, "maybe because your avatar is an elf and your human?"

Ulrich blinked as he looked at it, "one of us with an avatar that's human to use it!" Everyone then looked at him and he said," …. Walked into that one didn't I?"

Later on in the factory Ulrich was in his avatar form just fine even using triplication as Jeremie hit the controls, "ok yumi part of your code has reloaded Williams and yes it was the fact my avatar is an elf, so me odd, Aelita and the former ponies can't use it! good to know."

Franz looked at the band on Ulrich's hand, "it's an impressive device Jeremie probably only possible thanks to the super computers magic teach upgrade but now we need to worry."

in Lyoko Nightmare moon said, "yes now with this Xana code I summon you back King sombra."

in a moment the king appeared and growled and nightmare moon before becoming mist blowing her off and she blinked, "what just happened?"

Meanwhile Sombra as smoke appeared in the outside world in the body of a human Teen same messy hair, black shirt red leather jacket black gloves black jeans black boots slightly grey skin and red eyes he looked at it, "…. Not bad but not good either…. but my lost youth back I could like.

to be continued

nightmare moon life points 7145

yumi xana code 10%

Jeremie xana code present 3%

odd xana code 8%

William 5%

Ulrich 5%

code tyrant used on applejack


	11. Chapter 11

Twilgiht was in human form sighing, "Aelita's mom's trail begins again and ends in Switzerland so that's a dead in!" she walked over to a snack machine but she jumped at a shadow before looking around.

she sighed and said, "Get a hold of yourself this is nothing it was just a shadow that is when someone chuckle making her jump turn and go to kick the human form a king Sombra who blocked it by turning into smoke.

Sparkle blinked, "Ok Nightmare moons thing pixel not smoke so what are you?"

the guy reformed and grabbed her chin and smirked, "King sombra!" Twilight jumped and gulped. " and you are truly lovely intelligent and very very powerful maybe not in this human form but I can sense the magic in you it is the level of an alicorn!"

sparkle adjusted glasses, "I am sorry but is one of the most evil ponies in history hitting on me?"

the dark king smiled and said, 'I've been watching you all for the past week sense Nightmare moon tried to make me on of her henchmen with that Xana code she took for you all I have ten precent! My mist form lets me enter and leave Lyoko with out the need for those scanners and I know of the hidden one's location I'll happily share after all I want is to return to my throne with a Queen on my arms!"

Twilgiht jumped back adjusting her glass red and slapping herself, " gee bit early for that, but relationship I don't know!...!" She looked at him turning red shaking her head, "Control hormones! Must not look at handsome face with smirk that sends chill down my spine,, ok looking at it look down…. Abs I see abs that's worst, looking lower… no not falling for that!" She said turning away, "Gee if you want it help I guess I can't stop you and…. I am sorry but I have to take this!" she said as she check her phone, "it's Jim!" she hit speaker, "Hi jim your on speaker and …. Is that laser fire!"

Elsewhere Jim was ducking a crab to avoid it as he looked to creepers," yeah Nightmare moon is martializing them out of the gym there is a hidden passage to the last hidden scanner!" he said hiding be hide benches as it fired, "dam our countries gun control laws Get to a tower fast they are guarding this scanner in a group and I saw others heading out for the other five scanners!"

Twilight ran off Sombra turning into Mist and she stopped to see a wall of Creepers around the factory, "Dam she's working fast."

the others nodded as Sombra appeared in pony form before glitching to human as he said, "I looks like you need my help Twilight after all Nightmare moon wants me the only one that came come and go alone I'll help to show my offer is true!" he turned to mist,

Odd looked to Twilight, "Care to fill us in.

Applejack sighed and crossed her arms, "I should be cuddling Theo right now but those buggers shot him in the leg! We need a return to the past."

Meanwhile Jeremie watched as ulrich ran off as his avatar while checking his Scan, "he's om Lyoko how?"

Ulrich triplicated and used super sprint to charge at multiple creepers blocking fire and slashing them but more kept coming form all the scanners in the factory.

Meanwhile in the Desert sector Sombra was dressed like William under his Xana controlled days but with a red ripped burned cape, grey skin Sombra's messy hair and what looked like a red crystalline battle axe.

he spotted the Xana troppers caming at him but he turned into smoke making their life points hit zero as he passed over them making them scream as his mist crushed him, he continued this all the way to the tower.

he walked into it and was lifted up to see A code stealing trap, "fine nightmare moon take some of that code back I have done what I wanted code lyoko!" it then turned off.

outside ulrich had lost his clones and he was spinning to slash three creepers coming at him smiling as the numbers were slowing down as she said, "one of you care to make a brake for it!"

Twilight was already past him and heading in saying, "Know how to turn back the clock don't worry about me buddy!" She then ran in only for the elevator to open to creeper she screamed only for Mist to appear and crush it's head.

it then became sombra as he pulled her in, "So have I proven my worth to your group Twilight sparkle!"

Twilight tapped her fingers and looked away as she hit the button, "…. One date one date, we can meet in the library and you can tell history of our world form your point of view if it goes well maybe! Maybe!" she said eyeing him like he was cake and her name was Celestia.

they then came to the controls and she typed the code, "ok return to the past now!"

Time then rewinded.

Sissi was walking with Aelita, "Look girl I know I could contact my mom any time because I found her number but I won't till you're mom is found! I wont' let a friend suffer the I want my mommy blues alone I refuse!"

Aelita smiled and said, "it won't be need Sombra may have found a clue on that and some of my dad's missing parts he is currently in the digital sea following it. Say what you want but Twilight found a nice boyfriend to help us out!"

Meanwhile in the digital Sea Sombra's mist form was gathering up balls of light as he soon head back into lyoko misting through the gate with the five orbs of light before appearing in the control room and throwing the balls of light to Franz.

the light merged with him and he looked to the monitor, "I am eighty precent restored thank you sombra but what of my wife!"

Sombra pulled out what looked like a flash drive, "funny how this data took this form in our world!" he said plugging it in!

hopper adjusted his glasses as he looked at it " it appears my former apprentice was working on cross dimensional travel to try and one up me after making his own virtual world with working tower." He typed, "it matches up with the data pinkie pie and ms Sparkle found!" he said typing, "interesting, interesting there is mention of her being lost and an energy reading that matches all averaged Equis magic recording to hit that is where the gate let, My wife is most likely not on this world and if anything a pony by magic exposure!"

Sombra turned to leave, "yes yes, if anything my money is on Luna she appeared out of nowhere an alicorn and Celestia adopted her as a sister because she was so how her equal in power! Sounds a bit of a match!"

Franz held his chin, "we are do to make contact tomorrow."

the next day in equestria Cadance was with The doctor and his friends in Zecora's hut when Luna came in saying, "surely it was a mistake they would have called by now…" in a moment she jumped as Sombra said, "Well greetings princess!"

Luna yelled" SOMBRA!"

Twilight then said, "Relax he is on our side now… mostly as he is courting me… he is very good not going to lie!"

Franz was at the controls with Twilight and Sombra, "yes very much so but we don't have time for it remember our talk of my missing wife well we have reason to believe thanks to my former apprentice's stupidity she arrived in Equestria as a pony we are trying to send something over to you now it's not a bad thing but we don't know how it will look when it travels to your end!"

Derpy blinked as she held Dinky and Amethyst as a light showed up and it became a ball of energy Zecora poked at it and it turned red as she said, "ok what the buck is this bucking thing you sent to my hut you human nut!"

Twilight said, "it's basically a ball of memory spell her memory was taken form her so it should look for any hint of humanity in a pony and try to restore forgotten memories if it works we find her and we complete two goals!"

Luna blinked as she touched it and it turned Green and entered her and she held her head, "it turned green and just went into my head…. Wait I am remember something I forgot… does this mean…"

Cadence happily said, "oh so happy to meet you uncle Franz!" she said happy to have family who wasn't a pony.

to be continued

nightmare moon life points 7145

Sombra Xana code 5%

yumi xana code 10%

Jeremie xana code present 3%

odd xana code 8%

William 5%

Ulrich 5%

code tyrant used on applejack


	12. Chapter 12

In the City Sector.

sombra held his chin as he swing his axe his horn glowing, "Really slaughter changelings who can't change!

William jumped off a building slashing a bug in half before turning into mist to land, "not for long when Jeremie program wears off they will be able to mimic form and powers of others scanned!"

the former king fired off a blast form his anthro horn that deleted a changeling, "I am shocked nightmare moon found a way to enter that key code!"

A changeling turned into a grey copy of William and charged at the real thing as super smoke with sword hanging out making the real one turn to smoke to avoid being slashed, "yeah it's fucked but it's only temporary so let's just hold them the hell off!"

A changeling mimicking Twilight fired off a staff blast and Sombra became smoke to avoid, "they like pissing you off!"

Theo's voice then came up, "only three minutes left Come on Jeremie we need the data at the control panel!"

Jeremie was working as he stopped to shoot a changeling wearing Yumi's face, "yeah I know Theo we need to get into the castle and to the throne before Nightmare moon does!" In a moment all parties in the sector vanished.

Reappearing in a way tower in the artic sector as Jeremie asked, "Got anything useful!"

Theo was looking at it, "it's overlaying with the first grab showing the data is not in order and is taking form the more we have!"

Jeremie sighed as he said, "Ok bring us back our job for the day is done!"

Sombra just became mist leaving the virtual world and reforming in the real world as his human form adjusting his jacket, "I'll handle my own form changes Jeremie!" he then turned to leave turning into mist to skip the elevator.

the kid at the controls was checking something else," bring back the sector six team, now how is it going digital sea team?"

sissi who was driving the skid with the pony girls and yumi, "the girl power team find Franz missing parts team is returning we found a lot!" she said smiling as they returned to the lock and the skid came up before being materialized with the others.

Theo smiled as he said," And now franz is ninety precent restored all right good work guys!"

all of them then appeared in what looked like a hidden room and hit a wall switch walking out of the last hidden scanner into the Gym at school as Jeremie said, "And last hidden scanner we are getting good at this!"

Siss flipped her hair and said, "yeah almost got Franz back and before long we will be working on travel to and form Equestria after that just nightmare moon remains then we turn that thing off!"

Rarity flipped her hair and said, "why yes we are getting epic at this but I am shocked nightmare moon hasn't done more!"

yumi crossed her arms, "She doesn't have a digital brain all she can do is try random shit but as long as we have Xana code we are good even if we are running out of reload ability with my code running low!"

Unknown to them Nightmare moon smiled and said, "that's right she is the one with the most code all I need to get another general and better yet even make my return as queen of the eternal night!" She said happily laughing evilly.

Later on that night while they all slept Nightmare moon turned on a tower happily laughing as the time to get up got up and it was still night.

Jeremie gasped as she said," …. Well she had a lunar goddess as a host shouldn't be shocked!"

odd kicked the door down, "you seeing this Einstein?" Ulrich ran up with Aelita, and said, "and the only one who's can be scanned is me Odd and Aelita!"

he nodded running out in a winter coat to the factory but he struggled and said, "shit! Shit! It's frozen solid and not even Sombra can use making other than his mist form!" he said banging on the door, "Even if Sombra can heat to the artic sector alone to turn it off she probably has another trap waiting to get the code!" he said crying.

odd rolled his eyes as he said, "So what it's night for awhile no harm right!" in a moment Aelita hit him on the head and said, "with out the sun plants will die the food shortage will kill us, if the fact with out heat we'll freeze to death slowly! An eternal night is death for all odd!"

odd gulped as he held out his hands, "Well I am a dumbass!"

ulrich kicked at the door, "if it's already cold to freeze metal together chance are the scanners are all frozen shut and won't work!"

that is when Jeremie's phone gave out the super scan notice as a specter appeared and took the form of nightmare moon making the four jump.

the alicorn smirked as she held a hoof up and looked to Aelita, "hello my pretty!" the three guys stood between Aelita and the alicorn as she snuffed, "oh please I was created form her mother's depression if anything that kind of makes us like family Aelita!"

the pink haired lady backed away with the guys. Nightmare moon laughed as she took flight, "it's not like you can do a thing!" she said using magic to encase the factory in a block of ice.

But in a moment a Fan hit her face cutting it before it healed she turned to see yumi in her Avatar charging as Nightmare moon said, "oh just the lady I want to see and she is using the avatar in real life device! Oh joy!" she said firing a beam.

that is when Jeremie got a call and panicked, "JIM IS IN THE FACTORY FREEZING TO DEATH!"

Yumi's eyes widen as she summoned her staff and hit nightmare moon while using her mind to make junk form the river below flow at the alicorn like missiles.

Nightmare moon smiled as she laughed, "Well nice hits I guess but you forget I hold the cards I originally just want Yumi's Xana code but I'll be taking all four of yours now! Hand it over to me and I deactivate the tower and all of you live! If not then you die and I still win! Either way you warriors lose!" she said biting a fan with smirk as it almost hit her.

the alicorn spat it out trotting about as she said, 'I got your planet hostage after all the eternal day side is burning and going to die in flames I guess the twilight band can hold you guys but not for long and not with as many of you, you now have. So come on my pretties hand over the code! You know a tower can do the same thing twice or copy another ones actions I can only do this once! Only once so hand it over!"

the four humans put a hand on her allowing her to drain the code as she smirked "twenty five precent it feels nice well a deal is a deal!" she then left as both towers turned on making the sun raise!

the ice then vanished later on after a return to the past to restore earths rhythmed Jeremie was sitting in the chair around his friends as he held his head, " this isn't going to work as we are! We need more of those avatar real world device and we need all of us to be able to use them! If all of us had it at least we could have damaged nightmare moon more!"

Franz but a hand on the young lad's shoulder, "then we will work on it! right now we lick our wounds and ready for combat again!" he said looking to the screen to see the artic sector now had a general tempest shadow with a restored horn, " we still have ten precent of Xana's key code we most protect it form her!"

to be continued

nightmare moon life points 6999

Sombra Xana code 5%

William 5%

code tyrant used on applejack sombra William Jeremie


	13. Chapter 13

Rarity was walking around sighing, "still single but at least I am in that boat with rainbow dash!" the janitor's closet then fell open making siss and Rainbow dash fall over mid kiss and rarity's eyes widen, "….. you two just literary came out the closet! I mean that's perfect! And there is a rainbow visible in the window too! What are the chances!"

Sissi got up dusting her out fit off, "… I know right we planned on the closet part as me coming out bi and rainbow coming out pan, but the rainbow that is just chance!"

Rarity then cried, " THAT MAKES ME THE ONLY SINGLE LADY!" She said running off in tears.

Meanwhile on lyoko watching was tempest shadow watching, " Now is my chance to prove myself to Nightmare moon!" she walked to an ice sector tower and touched it turning it on!

in the real worlds the alarm went off as it began to snow around Rarity who was all by herself and she screamed and jumped when she heard something and turned to see what looked like a seven foot tall suit of knight armor made of ice grabbing her and putting her inside of the armor.

Meanwhile William was using Jeremie's machine to become his avatar swinging his sword at one of this ice knights, "well now we're fucked!" he said slashing one only for the broken parts to be come water and reform by freezing making them indestructible

that is when he heard screaming and saw Rarity inside the armor freezing as the knight said, "Come on slash me kill your friend or let her freeze to death! Or just hand over your code to end the attack your friends won't make it to the factory with my ice armor around them! Hand over the code!

William dropped his sword and held out his arms and said, "come get it you dirty dirty cold hearted bitch!" the ice giant then grabbed his head doing a drain of data, when it was done the attack end the snow and ice melted leaving Rarity shivering broadline hyperthermic.

William bend down, "Don't worry rares just wait someone will launch a return to the past soon!"

Later on in the factory after a return to the past Rarity was shivering still, "I still feel cold!"

Franz was in the chair as he typed a code, "yes we can not wait any longer William, Yumi and Ulrich you are the only ones who can use Jeremie's pixelization device safely and we only have one! Enough I am currently using a tower to produce three copies! So we can use them while Jeremie handles upgrades to make the device safe for all!"

Theo then point to sombra's human form and said, "And we all need to act as his royal guard!" he said the last part with air quotes, "As he is the only one with any Xana code left! One specter one grab one kidnapping trade and nightmare moon has it all!"

Jeremie adjusted his glasses, "we could honestly use this! I've been working one something in my past time!" he said as he on side of franz pulled out his labtop in tablet mode and showed it, "it's a viral code that is not complete with out Xana code! In theory we can combine it with Sombra's one and turn this into a be careful what you wish for nightmare moon poisoning her slowly draining her life points till sense she lacks a physical body is deleted."

Sombra noded as he said," sneaky I like it! I'll head in to guard our tower so we can switch to that when the scanners are done printing the copies!" he said with a devilish smirk as he turned into mist and entered lyoko.

appearing in the forest sector the only sector with out a general in charge of it! he was slashing hornets that came to close to him and summoning crystal spikes to kill bloxs.

in the outside world Aelita had her arms crossed as she said, "and what if she cures this currpt code she gets what she wants and…"

odd raised a hand, "she would still lose life points form it bring her closer to deletion! And also we don't have a choice we can guard sombra all we want she is going to attack again and force us on to lyoko! Were she can just set a drain trap and take it! sooner or later that will happen nightmare moon will gain the code one way or another might as well do something that makes it bite her in the flank!"

yumi sighed and said, "I hate that odd is making sense right now!" a ding was heard and Theo went down to grab the pixelization devices as Sombra on lyoko headed into the tower.

he went up to the top to see a red version of a drain trap that sparked with dark magic like effects.

Jeremie was typing form the side a cable hooking his laptop up to the super computer as he said, "And it's ready Sombra the last of our code may it kill her form the inside out!"

the king hit the panel turning off the tower and sending his now corrupted Xana code to nightmare moon.

In sector five Nightmare moon screamed in pain a horrible scream the thing form nightmares holding her stomach, "…. Was I just poisoned!"

On the monitor Franz point to the scran, "she is being drained 100 life points an hour that's six hundred and nine hours till she is dead or twenty five days four hours."

ulrich leaned against the wall as he said, "Good in a month she'll bed dead!" Only for Pinkie pie to say, "No she has about a month to find a cure for it!"

Sissi then held up her hand and said, "well I have my mommy's phone number, but Aelita can't even call hers Franz isn't all together and tied to the computer! Both of with is a problem as nightmare may threaten the computer to take franz with her and cut off all ties to Equestria!"

They then got an alert and that is when Jim walked in, "What did I miss?"

Fluttershy said, "we poisoned nightmare moon!"

Jim blinked before saying, "who's idea what that?" Jeremie raised his hand and the gym teacher said," I didn't know you had it in you kid!" he said pointing at him, "you got guts!"

Meanwhile in Sector five Nightmare moon was contacting her generals " I can't use the code like this! I am having to use it's power to slow down the infection! I need a cure or something to trade for it! Tempest Get data on the skid! I'll make a nave Skid for locating the remaining parts of Franz I'll absorb them to make him a hostage! It doesn't even need to be all of him just apart!"

On the ice sector Sombra appeared swinging his axe at the horn restored tempest shadow who jumped back the tower by the skid glowing red as it read data, "poisoning is fair play but hostages and taking what's yours are also fair play in war!"

Sombra nodded agreeing with the mare as he said, "True true and that is what his is a war a gorilla war on our part as we are slower in numbers and weapons!" he then summoned a spike geyser or dark crystals making the unicorn jump to a higher cube of ice. "I had my doubts about Jeremie's place as general but this this proves his worth!"

Tempest then smirked as she got a single as the tower turned off and she stood, "Go ahead finish me send me back to sector five to reform it matters not I got what my queen wanted!"

Sombra just turned into mist to leave lyoko for the real world not viewing her as worth it.

Two hours later.

Nightmare moon made a recreation of a nav-skid adjusted for a pony and put a changeling in it, "hurry find as much of him as you can!" She said groaning in pain to move.

the poison killing her She growled she underestimated the blonde a mistake she won't make again.

to be continued

nightmare moon life points 6699 ( poisoned)

code tyrant used on applejack sombra William Jeremie


	14. Chapter 14

It was the next day in the sector five.

Nightmare Moon was groaning in pain as she trotted back and forth till the changeling returned with what she wanted all the remains of Franz hopper he didn't have yet She smiled as wolfed it down.

Meanwhile Aelita was happily with her father in the park when Franz fell over in pain!

in the E.R they said the may was acting like he had been poisoned the scared Aelita then got a text form nightmare moon, "If this poison kills me I am taking him into the grave with me!"

Later on Jeremie was in the super computer working on an anti-virus as he said, "I'll write it but if she does have Franz remains this can be a chance to at least complete one goal!"

Odd who was beside him, "wait wait are you going to turn this in to a we give you the goods you give us our guy back moment?" the blonde nodded as Aelita fainted.

Twilight caught the fainting human girl as she said, "…. Did Jeremie turn gangster? Because you have been on the dark side lately man!"

the guy in glasses adjusted his Glasses as he said, "all is fair in war! It's done I need a group to go into lyoko to get the data code!"

In a moment Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity headed down to the scanners they arrived directly in sector five.

Rarity yelled out, "Nightmare we have your anti-dote!"

the sector rearranged to reveal nightmare moon groaning in pain, " GIVE IT!"

Fluttershy tried to sound like a gangster, "hold it right there!" She held out a finger," you give us Franz last lost bits and we give you the code same time no bullshit!"

nightmare nodded and she held out the data that was Franz and in a moment it flow to rarity as Jeremie hit enter and said, "yeah that's the rest of him!"

In the hospital Franz pain and sickness just stopped as he sighed, "that evil bitch!" was all he said he looked to see Jim beside him.

Jim nodded and said, " oh yeah big time buddy!" he said reading a news paper, "At least that got the rest of you back out of this!"

At the super computer Jeremie hit a key and said, "Minor double cross!" nightmare moon's eyes widen as she was covered in a pilar screaming as Jeremie said, "I died a damage code in with the anti-virus you'll still get your cure but you are losing life points for it!"

Applejack covered her mouth and she said, "he has gone gangster!" all the blonde said was "fuck the police!"

in the real world Aelita was stunned holding her face, "Jeremie I don't think I like this… yet…. Bad boy!"

Odd point at him and said, "I am proud of you Einstien!" he said blinking in shock as he watched nightmare moons life points being ripped away as the anti-dote loaded.

when it was down she barely had over three thousand life points remaining.

On Lyoko Nightmare moon was smoking painting in pain her eye twitching, "not the one I thought would pull a double cross on me!" in a moment the three mares before her were materialized.

they then came up and looked at Jeremie stunned as he got out and walked off with out saying a word with a smug look.

Twilight pointed and asked, "did he just drop mic and walk off stage?" she sounded stunned and confused.

Later on at the school cafeteria William asked, "our Jeremie?" he said looking at the blonde stunned. "…. Dam dude! Didn't know you had it in you!"

Ulrich then said, "when they drop!" he said stunned.

Theo was blinking as he asked, "So nightmare moon is almost dead now?"

Yumi sighed, "compared to how many life points she had to start with she is but on our count not so much! But Aelita's dad isn't tied to the super computer anymore This means we can just turn the thing off and end nightmare moon and her generals now!"

Sissi rolled her eyes, "forgetting the pony girls and Aelita's we want our family back problem Yumi girl!" she said taking a drink before adding, " We can't turn it off till that's solved! So nightmare still has time! We only got two goals down find Aelita's mommy, bring back franz, still got take down nightmare and get a way back and forth form here and lala land! I know it's not a lala land but let's not say to much in public!"

Jeremie was looking at his laptop's tablet mode as he said, "well summed up Sissi! Been working on that! And form the looks up it so has nightmare! The forest sector is being disrupted by a tower! It's like she is trying to materialize the sector somewhere else remotely!"

the pony girls eyed widened they knew where it was going.

Meanwhile on Lyoko!

nightmare moon looked at the sector the forest sector, " by merging it with everfree I'll have a link back to Equestria I'll sacrifice life points to brake the remains of this seal locking me to sector five!" Chains appeared on her then shattered as she smirked, "coast a thousand life points but worth it!"

Starlight blinked as she said, "And may I ask why do you need Equestria my Queen?"

the changeling Queen then asked, "I want to know that as well? I thought you were all about getting to the city sector's throne?

Tempest remained silent as she was new but nightmare continued to speak, "simple my little minions! To brake the fire wall around the castle I need power code tyrant can get me into the city but not to the throne."

she then summoned an image of discord, "but all this power is going to waist in a statue I will take his power add it to my own and brake through that fire wall and claim the power of the first city and with it all of lyoko!"

she then smiled, "before I want Equestria then I want the human world now I will have both and lyoko I shall merge all three worlds into my new kingdom!" she then laughed evily.

to be continued.

nightmare moon life points 2099

code tyrant used on applejack sombra William Jeremie

Pinkie pie in human form popped up popped and said, "I think we be fucked! Parody my French! Get it because the code lyoko is French so while it's written in English in universe we are speaking French!? A meta joke delivered by a fourth wall brake your welcome!"


	15. Chapter 15

In Everfree Zecora Luna Cadance Derpy, time turner Lyra and Bon bon where gathered when the ground shock and they saw something strange forming one of the towers form Lyoko.

Luna growled she sensed it, "the nightmare force nightmare moon!"

On earth Franz was looking at data not even sombra could enter the virtual world as all it's power was being used at the moment, "she is merging the forced sector with everfree in Equestria not even in the realms of magic could explain this!"

Fluttershy held a finger to her chin and asked "those this mean we can visit home again?"

Jeremie pinched the bridge of his nose, "how about for this moment we look in to why she could want to return!"

sombra chuckled making everyone look to him William then explained, "living fossil has something to share with the rest of the class?"

The former king shock his left hand with only the index finger up, "why yes I do the legend of discord is true I was there that day! As a being of chaos he wasn't truly Evil just didn't work under the same sense of right and wrong!" he said tapping his head," So when Celestia tried to use the elements to stop his reality warping ways all it did was turn him to stone, said statue is still in her garden!"

Rainbow held a hand out, "hold on that butt ugly thing was the real lord of chaos who ripped reality a new fuck hole?" she said just stunned as Sombra nodded and her jaw dropped.

Franz adjusted his glasses and Jim said, "So she wants to power to bend reality to bend a tunel to the first city and it's throne?"

Franz was running a calculation as he said, "Possible but that is only part of the damager! Jeremie your laptop I need the extra power with what night mare is doing!"

Jeremie plugged in allowing franz to show three orbs one marked equestria one marked lyoko one marked earth, "if she can drag Lyoko sector by sector out of the digital subpace and in to reality using one tower and all of Xana's code! Then She can if boost by the first city merge all three worlds, I don't' know how to account for magical warping of reality by manipulation of chaotic energy fields but let's say with that she can destroy all she wants and makes a new world to rule over form the remains."

Sissi held her chin, "So we are fucked?" he nodded

Theo was first to speak up, "yeah but that's only if she can absorbs or drain this discord guy and that is going with his stone form still has his power or can be restored to what it once was!?"

Twilight held her chin, "Well the elements magic turned him into stone and me the girls absorbed that power so logic would state if we kept our anthro alicorn forms in Equestria our magic could reverse it …. And we all hit her! What are the chance she studied every hit she took to recreate that magic wave length?"

Jim then held his chin and said, "She is trapped in a super computer so I want to say vey good, well bad for us!"

Odd held both his arms out, "ok let's assume and it's a big one! That nightmare does have the keys to unlock discord to get to the first city! Why don't we just destroy it's throne!"

Franz turned around in his chair and explained, "it's not that simple odd her magic has mutated the super computer's operations in ways I don't even understand I once tried to delete one of the sectors to try and be rid of the changelings that make up the bulk of her army but the sector regenerated within hours! We can't destroy sectors anymore!"

Ulrich held his hand up as he said, "So what we have to wait for this is over to go to Equestria and hope to drain the life points nightmare moon still has before she can absorb or free discord so she doesn't get the power to rip reality a new asshole?"

Franz then sighed and said," Sadly that summarizes our problems!"

Yumi sighed as she said, "Looks like we print out those pixelization device for nothing Guys!"

Rarity was crying, "I could die single I am an old maid! And I will probably die like that!" she said falling to her feet and burying her head in her knees.

Aelita looked to her hands, "At least I'll see mom again no matter what!"

Jeremie then growled as he yelled," SO WHAT EVERYONE IS GIVING UP? WILL KNOCK IT OFF!"

Rainbow blinked as she said, "When did you ?" before she could finish he covered her mouth and said, "Shut up leader is speaking!"

Applejack and pinkie gasped at the action as Jeremie continued, "We've always been wrapped up in things beyond our full understanding, We have faced the impossible we have almost died millions of time but we have come out on top I have faith we will do so this time Even if nightmare does get power she still only has about 2100 life points left we have 1200 total! Plus a tank!"

Jim rubbed his chin, "your math is off she has generals and monsters to add to her count!"

Jeremie rolled his eyes, "no those would be distractions as must as it pains me we'll need to pay no mind to them and avoid them as we can and go right for nightmare moon!" he waved his hand when he noticed someone about to speak up, "WE CAN PLAN CLEAN UP WHEN NIGHTMARE IS GONE!"

Twilight point and said, "I don't know what's gotten into you but I kind of like it!" she said slightly scared.

Jim nodded and pointed with his whole hand, "I know right he is like a general in control of a war room for crying out loud! I like I knew he had guts and all it took is the end of everything possible happening today to bring them out!"

Franz then said, "we have scanner space free head down and scan kids!" Applejack grabbed theo and kissed him right quick before running off to join the others in the scanner room just in case she couldn't come back and do that.

Fluttershy got in as she said, "Willaim…. Thanks for being a good boyfriend! William smiled and said," thanks for loving me!"

Yumi gave ulrich a kiss before getting in, when it was there turn Odd said, "pinkie sorry if things go bad we never had the chance to party together!"

Pinkie pie smiled and said, "relax the day we spent pranking the teachers was the best first date ever!"

Sombra kissed Twilight's hand, "we most do battle together my princess if this go bad I am sorry you never got to be my queen!"

Twilight smiled and pulled him in to a kiss by grabbing his shirt," you make me feel like won don't' worry!"

when it was there turn Sissi and rainbow kissed and held hands for a moment as rainbow said, "Sorry we never got to meet your mom in person!"

sissi smiled and put a hand on her hip, "don't worry at least we can fly together!"

Aelita then pulled Jeremie into a deep kiss before braking it and saying, " you have done amazingly this time!

before long the whole team was in the ever free forest Willaim dashed off as mist reforming to slay a crab that was attacking the ponies in Zecora's house Lyra's eyes sparkled at the human.

Aelita ran past Luna and said, "Sorry Mom we have to Stop nightmare moon! She is going after Discords power in Canterlot!"

Jeremie was running and typing with his hologram screen, "got something for it Skid you are going to help us in such away!"

to be continued.

nightmare moon life points 2099

code tyrant used on applejack sombra William Jeremie


	16. Chapter 16

In the Canterlot royal garden Nightmare moon was standing before Celestia cracking her neck as she said, " you did well but you lose!" She said happily as laughed as she walked to discord statue and made her horn glow.

rings of data appeared around him as Nightmare moon said, "Scan and draining Data! Using the copied energies of the elements of harmony and Xana's code I can just drain away discords powers into myself! If such power wasn't enough I shall use it to claim the throne of the first city! Oh this should be great!"

In a moment Luna and Cadance landed as nightmare rolled her eyes, "What makes you think you can Win? I have my generals! And all of Xana's monster army!" she said flicking a hoof to summon a massive line of crabs hornets and creepers.

Cadance stepped back at the sight as Nightmare moon said, "face light Luna you lost! Discords power shall be mine and with it the first city's throne and all the power Lyoko holds will be mine. And I did the math even with discords power added to my own the first city's throne will triple my power!"

the downed Celestia tried to gasp in horror but was to beaten to do so But then a shadow came over nightmare moon and she looked up at the skid and nightmare sighed, "I always hated that thing!"

In a moment the skid crashed down on top of nightmare moon when the evil alicorn broke out of the rubble she was growling her armor cracked off as she said, "IT doesn't matter!" She said glowing as discord's stone form faded. "I have absorbed Discords power!"

In a moment a shot form the rolling in and unmanned megapod fired on her only for her to take the hit and destroy the tank with a wave of the hoof as she called out, "code tyrant!" she then vanished in an orb.

right when the lyoko warriors arrived as William said, "And we're fucked we lost she has the power to get to the first city she survived a megatank shot and the skid smashing her and me Jeremie Aj and Sombra can't even follow her to the city sector!"

before Celestia could looked worried Luna said, "Relax he is reformed and rutting Twilight!"

Twilight jumped and Sombra laughed at the look of horror on Celestia's face, "I hope this is her last moments just so that can be the last thing she hears!

Jeremie fired a gun shot in the air and said, "I am happy to say this but your wrong on all counts William I have feed form the super computer she only has ninety life points left even with all that power we can take her down with a few lucky hits. She is like a cannon made of glass! And beside that Franz is back together he knows the fire wall codes to shut it off no back door for us!"

In a moment an orb to take them to sector five showed up and as they all jumped in Odd said, "Luna cadance girls stay and explain and handle the generals and monsters, monster are easy hit them in the target! we have to go stop nightmare moon form destroying three worlds and ruling the remains!"

Rainbow dash hopped in and said, "AT LEAST I GO DOWN WITH GIRLFRIEND!" She said happily holding Sissi's hand.

Rarity was crying, "I am going to die alone!" she said sadly.

In a moment the arrived in sector five and theo's voice said, "It was my tank shot that missed if it was a direct hit it would have finished her!"

Aj smiled as she ran off on a bridge with the others, "it's ok theo you's did the best you could!"

Jim called out next, "hurry kids she is currently braking through the main castle fire wall with a lot of time to spare!"

In the city sector Nightmare moon smashed with her hooves and energy blast ever hit the energy wall between her and her new castle was getting thinner and thinner, "this is work even with the might of Discord! What it you can code franz my dear….. former host['s husband? Brother in law? Half husband?" she shrugged it off and kept smashing it as she said, "Come on throne!"

Meanwhile with the warriors.

sissi raised her spare to bring down a fire rain on what looked like all grey versions of the troopers clearly made form cache data! Jeremie fired on what looked like and image of Ulrich as he said, "it's cache data she is sending the super computer's history out on us!"

those robots they fought when they couldn't bring Aelita then showed up shooting bolts as Ulrich slashed them and super sprinted over slashing them, "Well fuck!"

Odd fired a laser arrow on an undead version of his dog, "this is fucked!"

Yumi was using her staff to hold back swords slash form the possessed suit of armor as she said, "big time She isn't even focusing on us!"

Twilight waved her staff blasting some past Xana attacks as she looked at the snow and said, "what we need to worry about is the outer fire wall is gone the timer for code tyrant is over!"

Sombra slashed a robot with his Axe, "So she is wearing us down to make it all one hit kills on all sides!"

Aelita flow off into the air, "we are wasting time Sissi Fluttershy, Rainbow dash Twilight with me we can fly we can go ahead!"

the five woman flow ahead were Aelita quickly saw her and fired off an energy orb, As Twilight fired off a staff blast, Rainbow slashed her sword sending out a shock wave Siss trusted her spear sending off a holly fireball, while Fluttershy throw one of her daggers.

All the attacks hit but Nightmare moon shock them off , " that took away more then half my life points I'll give you that! But my defense has gone up greatly with all this power!" she said sending off a dark magic wave that knocked the angel ladies out of the air and to the ground.

She walked off, "I will enjoy crushing you but not now!" chains held them down as she turned back to it and gave one final smash with her front hooves shattering the inner firewall revealing the first castle.

the cyberpunk Castle shined brightly as nightmare moon walked in, "Now to my new throne!" She said happily.

Only for a moment later the mist forms of William and Sombra to appear and land slashes on her back She screamed and summoned dark magic crystals to lock them up, " there goes another about half!"

She said as she entered the throne room and sat upon the throne smiling as all the towers in Lyoko activated for her and she smiled, "now to start it!" She said as the digital code of lyoko became real and visible in the skies of earth and Equestria.

Earth could be seen form Equestria, and Equestria form earth franz held his hands, "it's too late children she has claimed the throne and it's starting the three worlds will smash and merge Soon, while we can in theory use the same way to restore to some sense of normal and peace the worlds as we know them are gone for ever! Either way we will be left with one world!"

In Lyoko! Odd was firing laser arrows as he kicked the overboard to Jeremie as he said, "Doesn't mean nightmare moon is going to be the boss of it! Take my board brain boy your are only hope you got the most life points and a range weapon Make it count!"

Jeremie nodded as he took it and took off he would have rather, have the over wing but he need to be bolt now the world was counting on him, now three worlds were the fate of all who lived in them was in his hands. He then comment, "No pressure!"

he then used the board to crash through the throne room wind where he fired one gun and throw the other his shot hit nightmare moon but then the other gun landed blade into her wing.

nightmare groaned, " poison blade!" she roared, "YOU KILLED ME YOU KILLED ME DOESN'T MATTER REALITY AS YOU KNOW IT IS FUCKED!" she said sending off a wave.

Moments later all the lyoko warriors appeared as their Avatars outside the factory as they ran in and Jeremie said, "all that work on a pixelization device for nothing!"

they came in side Aelita hugged her father. Applejack and Theo hugged in fear as Jim gave the kids a thumbs up, "well kids you took her down now brace for impact!" he said as all three worlds smashed together.

to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

In the factory everyone was slowly waking up the kids as their avatars Jeremie got up as he held his head, "Ok hand up if your still alive if you can't raise a hand groan or something!"

everyone who was their Avatar raised a hand the others all groaned.

Aj was helping up Theo as Aelita helped her father up as he said, "three worlds colliding everything should have died! But with magic as a factor I'll over look it still looking at trillions of death upon impact let along chaos that follows!"

he spoke as he was put in his chair, "good news at least the only part of lyoko in the real world is the forest sector merged with ever free, bad news is our planet is a spiral mess!" he said viewing an image of parts of earth mixed with Equestria in a large spiral pattern.

William point at it, "Great what can we do mind wipe everyone into thinking that's how it's all ways been to restore chaos and modern stuff and what not?"

Jim nodded as he said, "yeah kids but you forget we still have three headaches to clean up before we can do that!"

Odd then said, "right the unicorn and the bug lady!" he said looking at his tail, "… I have the oddest taste for canned tuna right now and a glass of milk!"

Ulrich was pointing with a sword, "so what go out into the waste land and hunt down nightmare moons generals? Can't we just do it now and dealing with them later on!"

Franks checked," We can't nightmare moons death sent parts of Xana's code to them! Ten each!"

Pinkie pie said, "Talk about an hour glass plot first we were trying to protect the code now we are the ones stealing it … how do we do that anyway?" she said shrugging.

Jim then said, "I would say throw then in the scanners to scan it off them! Or a tower will do if your close to ever free!" Franz nodded as he tapped his fingers together, "but be warned this is a double world end it is twice as horrible as one could thing it's been an hour and I am already seeing tribalism and from the earth cannibalism!"

Aj and pink jumped and yelled out" SAY WHAT NOW?"

The old man then hit a button bring up live feed of an earth pony eating a dead earth pony, "Cannibalism!"

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Really one hour and we are on that?" She said pointing with a fan!

Sombra shivered, "yeah it's fucked!" he then shouldered his axe, "Come on let's go on the hunt for generals so we can restore order with a mind wipe remember everyone who dies is someone we will have to erase form history when it hits!"

William summoned his sword, "he's right we need to get a move on before that happens! We don't want another of this Adam guy, I wasn't there but I read it not even his sister Eve remembered him, not that anyone remembers Eve anymore anyway!"

Fluttershy gulped, "well on to it then!" She said heading out with everyone.

once on the bridge they saw the on fire city and a spiral patch of forest running through the city.

Rainbow then spoke up, "Ok what we doing where we going how who and how we hunting?" she said looking at her sword.

Jeremie summoned the overwing for yumi, "Well yumi is going to want to find her family so city first beside we know the Queen is going to want to set up shop in the highest tower possible!" he said pointing to tallest still standing building the Eiffel tower! With was covered in insect nesting martials.

Twilgiht held her chin and said, "Story checks out! Come on team lyoko! Warriors of the waste land!"

Rarity then let out a sarcastic ,"yay!"

Jeremie then summoned the other vehicles everyone with wings took off, odd had his board, Yumi her wing, Ulrich his bike leaving Jeremie and Sombra in the megapod as William took off as mist.

While driving Jeremie and sombra had an awkward pause, "So ….. this is akward we didn't really hand out that much!"

the former king said, "I respect your mind and leadership skills enough Jeremie don't say anything that will make my high opinion of you lower!" he said flat out making the blonde shut up as he focused on driving the tank. Before taking shots at some Bloxs on roof tops, "Geee monsters gone wild!"

he then had the tanks heals act as legs to let it crawl over a building as he said, "My scans are picking up something weird guys a gathering of monsters and three life forms in the middle! Sombra you can travel as smoke too so!" the king was already gone!

he then crawled over the ruins and shot down opening a tunnel for the tank to roll down the sides of the walls into a pit!

he was soon shooting tarantulas left and right around him when he spotted Apple Bloom Sweetie belle and Scootaloo and as he took a shoot at the monsters around him he opened the top and said," Ok kids you can get in or stay here with the laser shooting spiders?"

the three fillies where in as he took off up the walls closing the lid as he hit a button, "Jeremie calling Rarity got your you and Aj's sister along with there friend!"

Rarity's voice then said, "I am so happy meet up with us at the tower darling Yumi wants to save her family before heading for the changeling queen "

Scootaloo then yelled," WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Jeremie then said, "nightmare moon and Luna got split, send the elements to earth, were She used the third world lyoko to destroy earth and equestria and this is the remains of the first two and one part of the third!"

Apple bloom held her chin, "geee wait is she still around!"

The blonde smiled and said," No I used a poison knife to make sure of it! but it was still to late to stop this!" the fillies where shaking as he said," come on I am the least scary of my friends!" he then shot on a jelly fish looking thing trying to crack them open. "no no! guys it's on me! that brain draining jellyfish is on the megapod! HELP I DO NOT WANT MY DRAIN TURNED TO SLIME AND DRANK UP LEAVING MY BODY IT'S PUPPET! REMEMEBR HOW LONG AND HORRIBLE IT WAS TO CURE WILLAIM!"

William's super smoke form then appeared on top of it stabbing it through the brain killing it as he said," Payback! When fortune smiles on an act of revenge it not only seems prove there is a greater power in play but your doing what it wants you too!" he said happily.

the blonde in the pod then called out, "I will ask you to stop paraphrasing movie lines around fillies William"

the dark hard boy became mist appearing in the pod to the fillies shock they even yelled as he yelled his eyes, "Oh please I am not that scary looking! Like Jeremie said they got my brain back form that thing! Don't go with out your brain it's horrible!"

Sweetie belle held out a hoof, "that doesn't seem like something that needs to be learned at all!"

Jeremie then said, "Can we just focus on what's at hand we have Nightmare moons generals to handle to patch this, not fix it just patch it!"

to be continued

Xana code

starlight ten precent

tempest shadow ten precent

chrysilze ten precent


	18. Chapter 18

As Jeremie pulled up to the meeting point he opened it as Yumi said, "I saw my family being taken by the cops I handle the bloxs for the Evacuation but that's about it So now what about that!?" she said pointing with a fan.

Jeremie then held his chin and said, "been thinking on that You're not going to like it! especially odd and pinkie pie!"

Sweetie belle raised a hoof, " can we get out of here!"

Apple bloom said, "Nos! y'alls safer in the tank!" she said hands on her hips as applejack blinked at all of the alicorns around her.

Sissi then shouldered her spear, "We're distraction aren't we?" Jeremie nodded as he point to William, "And the smoke brothers be the ones to sneak in and drain the code!"

Sombra then spoke up as he said, "and just how shall we do that oh master planner?"

Aelita smirked as she pointed and said, "the Xana code is a physical thing now you should be able to see it and grab it, unless she eat it or something with in that case …. Yeah just go nuts!"

William and Sombra nodded and became smoke! As Jeremie closed the tank lid as he fired on the hive as he said, "I most be crazy!"

In a moment the swarm came out as Sissi fired off a cross shaped blast of fire and stated, "WE ARE SO FUCKED RIGHT NOW!"

Rarity was crying as she fired off shards form her shield, "I am going to die alone! Going to die alone!"

Applejack was swung her mace while flying hitting a changeling who didn't seem to be able to change anymore as she said, "FOCUS WOMANS WE'S COULD DIE HERE!"

Meanwhile in the hive.

Sombra and William reformed and looked around the corner, the human then spoke up"Ok we have three guards hope about I handle cutting them in half you go ahead to the queen!" Sombra nodded becoming mist once again!

In a moment Sombra was in the throne room of the hive shouldering his axe as he reformed, "Oh greetings Chrysilze oh long has it been!?" he said summoning dark crystal spikes.

Only for the queen of the hive to smirk as she summoned doubles to broke the strike as she smirked hovering and said, "I have part of nightmare moons powers and full life points you can't do shit to me Sombra!"

Sombra smirked as he swung his axe sending off an arcing wave of darkness as his eyes glow with his dark magic as did his horn.

the bug queen used her own magic to make a wall as Sombra said, "I see it now!" he then vanished in mist appearing in her dome his fist in her stomach making her eyes widen in horror as he said, "I become mist what makes you think I couldn't reform through cracks!" he then became mist entering her exoskeleton.

the queen fell over in pain screaming bloody murder the former dark king was killing her form the inside out and she yelled, "FUCK THIS IS CHEATING!"

the kings voice said, "all is fair in war!" in a moment he exploded out of her back making her gasp as she died he was covered in green blood holding a gem in the shape of the eye of Xana as he looked at it, "The code of Xana "

that is when William entered the room saw this and blinked stunned as he said, "…. Why didn't I think of that!" he said holding his chin before saying, "Ok we're done we killed the queen let's get the fuck out of here!"

sombra nodded as they both became Mist to carry the gem with them out of side where they reformed to see a panicked confused not knowing what to do swarm just rolling around screaming with out a queen to boss them around.

Jeremie shoot one changeling inside the tank as he opened it so Sombra could throw the eye of Xana gem in as he caught it Jeremie closed the lid and looked at it, "Two more That's how many of this things are left!"

He then took off for the Factory as did everyone else.

Ulrich was riding as he said, "Ok time to address it we failed! Nightmare moon did this us getting rid of her is a runner up prize!" he said sadly.

Rainbow sighed while flying, "I see your point ulrich but it's not like we had much more chances she made it to the first city's throne and claimed that power on top of Xanas and discords and the only reason she was gone is because our dork is good at knife throwing.

Odd was on the over wing following as he said, "yeah can we talk about that? Oh Jeremie has been way too thug life lately!"

Aelita was flying as she said, "I am conflicted on that point on one hand my little proxy pie is a bad boy on the other hand it's kind of scary!"

Twilight rolled her eyes as she flow behind her and said, "And I thought I was a dork! But at least I don't call sombra proxy pie! That's too dorky!"

Rarity was crying, "I am going to die alone!"

Pinkie pie then flow up behind odd and said, "I think we should be more worried with the other two generals with ten precent of Xana's powers! After all we need two more of those gems to restore order with one massive mind wipe!"

Fluttershy then glow up behind one of the two smoke trails and said, "I hate to brake this to you guys but this was the first boss they always get harder the queen just want to sit on her throne and rule with her power I highly thought the make everyone equal, and take away cutie marks lady is going to do the same or tempest shadow!"

William spoke up form his smoke trail, "I have to agree with my girl here! The changeling always was the weakest one!"

King Sombra's voice then called out, "We will always need to check on those princess at some point I highly doubt Luna is going to be to happy that she just got Aelita her daughter back to lose her to chaos!"

they said as they came to the factory door and Jeremie open the tank to let the three fillies out in a moment Ulrich drew his swords and cut the door down as everyone looked at her, "What the powers out? we are also going to need to climb time to the lab!"

William and Sombra reformed as William sighed as Jeremie handed him the Gem, "then I'll go ahead and deliver this!"

he then flow down in smoke form to the hidden scanner with a self-virtualization button here he throw the Gem in and hit the button sending it back into the computer system were it belonged before heading up in mist form and reforming to see Cadance, Luna, Zecora, Franz, Theo, Lyra, Bon bon Time turner Derpy Vinyl and Octavia talking.

In a moment Lyra tried to tackle William going, "HUMAN!" he then turned to mist for a moment so she went through as he said, "now is not the time for hugs woman! As you can tell we're back we handled the bug queen and got her code back in the system!"

Franz smiled as he said, "good good work William! I take it the others will be down soon?" he nodded as the door behind them was cut down by Sombra.

in a moment Luna tackled and hugged Aelita happily

to be continued

Xana code

starlight ten precent

tempest shadow ten precent


	19. Chapter 19

The next day in the factory Scootaloo Sweetie belle Apple Bloom joined by Dinky where looking at Theo at the super computer chair as Dinky asked, "so what is going on!"

the human hit a button , "odd you read me?"

Miles away Odd was on the overboard surfing through the skies as he spoke up, " yeah I read you Theo what am I doing again by the way?" he asked as he spoke in to his wrist.

in the factory Theo was speaking up, "your scouting form the air! We got everyone out looking we use those pixelization to scan for Xana code leading us to Tempest or starlight so we can get the world back in order again!"

In the air odd nodded before he said, "Ok and AAA" he held his head his board went down as he saw images of the crystal emperor people as xana troopers ponies with xana cutie marks marching in beat with them with soulless eyes as he came out of it he had to jump abandoning his board to crash in to a building as he landed on roof with a roll.

When he stopped odd got up and spoke in to his wrist, "I can save you some time I just had a future flash! And crystal emperor be one of them!"

theo looked at the records, 'I thought that power was removed form you because while you seeing the future you are frozen! Making it to risky!"

Odd tapped his head, "As I just crashed my board and almost went splat with it you don't got to tell me it is to big of a risk maybe this brought it back I don't know but!" he then turned to hide his eyes form shining light, "think I found your crystal city state! Thanks to the morning sun!"

In the computer room he said, "Hold on I'll tell the others to meet you do not process I repeat remain there don't do a thing!"

the cat man's reply was simply, " yeah the spear point at my butt says I can't do that chief going on silence probably going to die!"

Later on in a cell odd was chained up in it when he looked and noticed, "Cadance so what you went to retake your home that was stupid girl! That is not hypocritical as I crashed here I didn't plan on it!"

the princess sighed, 'I know I thought I could take it but now I am in a cell beside he who only cares about the outside!" She said growling at an ashamed looking shining armor.

Odd then spoke up, "as much as I hate to brake up insulting a shallow guy or gal! We have more important issues you saw the mindless drones living things get turned into here we have to get out! and wait why is it just us three!"

The princess of love said, "my alicorn status makes it so the thing doesn't work. Shining has been around me to long…. Let's leave it at that and is like ways immune thanks to picking it up form me! as for you… I guess as a lyoko warrior starlight is just assuming she can't make you a generic xana trooper!"

odd was struggling with his hand cuffs, "yeah so you me and prince charmless Got it! and you have magic jammers on well goodness Theo sent for help badness I don't think we'll last long enough for it!" he said looking out a window to see xana troopers readying axes, " So we need to get out of it wait wait I think I have an idea!"

Cadance blinked in shock, "oh…. What's that like?" she asked stunned at it before odd rolled his eyes.

the cat man held his cuffed wrist through the bars into her cell a bit, "look I can get part of my cuffs into your cell I know your chained up wings are bound for super strength just like the bars but I bet you my cuffs aren't made for say a super strong Alicorn kick to them!"

The princess blinked and said, "I could brake your wrist and…" she then saw the troopers cutting the head off an alicorn dummy and she said, " your right we have to wrist it!" she said turning around and landed a good two hooved buck to odd's wrist.

the purple guy was sent flying into the other bars with a groan of pain his left wrist clearly dis locked but he snapped it back it to place and point it at the rest of the cut to fire off a laser arrow blasting it free as he screamed, "MOTHER FUCKER THAT HURTS!"

he got up sluggish his back killing him, "I miss no pain on lyoko!" he then held out his hurt wrist to fire off another arrow at his cell door opening it as he did the same thing to brake up shining and Cadance cells and magic jammers.

he then shot off the lock on the princess' wings freeing her, "and there we go princess!" she then fired off a magic bolt a few inches away form him making him move and turn to see it hit a Xana trooper in the eye mark knocking him down and making the mark start fading and glowing. " not a moment to soon!" he said.

the trooper couldn't move but he spoke, "I can't see I can't move where am I? what's going on?"

odd walked over to the guy and said, "I know that voice Nicholas… the mark is flashing less I have to go man before you are back to being a puppet don't worry help is on the way just stay cool up in their!" he said running off with the ponies.

that is when Shining said, "We are outnumbered out armored and most of the army are being forced to fight!" he said flatty pointing it out.

Odd then spoke, "thank you captain obvious!" twilight's brother jumped at the comment ash e never heard that saying before and Odd took aim and fired and arrow, " Just aim for the target princess, and armor how about so shields!" he said as an energy wall appeared stopping a mace throw form hitting him as he said, "Ok now we got it! Ok this is easy just get the Xana eye gem off of starlight and this is over!"

he said coming to a damaged hall way where he could see his friends fighting as he said, "thank you for fast response going on!" he said moving his hand over his launcher as Theo's voice said, "Finally back unmuted I don't know what your doing odd but the signal says you are close to star light jut head forward left then a right!"

Odd nodded as he waved for the former couple to follow him, "come on you heard the man!" Shining then commented, "that's the throne room!"

Meanwhile in it Starlight happily smiled sitting on one throne with another now rubble next to her shining clearly had made it for her and Cadance to sit side be side before he mistook a bug for her!

In a moment a laser Arrow hit her neck lace making her Xana Gem fall off and magic hover it over to Cadance making the general turn and gasp as odd held his wrist, "Told you I could Make that shoot princess!"

All shining did was stand sadly as he made a barrier to protect them for Starlights blasts

Theo then spoke up, "Now get out of their odd your almost dead ten life points left!"

In the factory the fillies were chowing on their hooves with it as Dinky said," I didn't know mission control was so stressful!"

Theo nodded and said, "Why do you think we have four who can do it!"

Meanwhile Odd was running off as he jumped on Cadance's back, "flying back at alicorn speed man tell the others to pull out we can brake the spell now!"

Later on Odd was putting the gem in a scanner as it was turned back into data and absorbed by the super computer" one more Gem! just one more! Man I can still hear twilight's reason you suck speech to her brother!"

the cat man got up and turned, "I tell you what when we got order back, first thing I am doing is buying so much canned tuna!"

to be continued

Xana code

tempest shadow ten precent


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile in what looked like a frozen equestrian mountain range merged with parts of pairs.

Sissy, Rarity and Rainbow dash where flying as Rarity said, "I feel like a third wheel!"

Sissi then said, "We know but let's focus on tempest!" she said holding out her spear to make it rain down fire upon an ice copy of the Kolossus melting it, "At least her ice monster melt under my fire!"

Meanwhile at the super computer chair Franz had his fingers interlocked as Luna asked, "so what after this it all goes back to normal?"

Franz sighed, "No darling it won't, it'll simple alter reality again to make it so this was always normal with the only ones remembering this being those who were scanned into the super computer!"

Back in this artic wasteland Rainbow dash was firing a rainbow beam form her sword at an ice blox, "This is easy they look like the monsters but they don't have the fire power!"

Rarity fired shards shattering Ice hornets as she said, "Agreed! It's a pale imitation" she said pointing to an ice recreation of a tower.

Rainbow spotted a door and opened it up to see Tempest frozen dead on a throne of ice, "Reality ensues for ice queen " she said as she ripped the necklace holding the Xana gem off the frozen corpse of a unicorn, "didn't really know her!"

Sissi spoke in to her wrist," she froze to death in the artic, we have it returning to factory!"

Later on Rarity was loading the gem in and it was scanned.

Franz was gathered with everyone as Jim saluted and said, "Even though most of you will forget it's been an honor to know you! Kids don't feel to bad you lost the war two keep two groups separate, and nightmare moon died a winner, but you cleared up your mess, there is no such thing as a perfect hero! We all have shit days!"

Dr. hopper then hit the enter Key and a blinding white light hit.

The night day it looked like a normal city in pairs again but now their was anthro ponies beside people.

Twilight was talking with the others they all still looked like their avatars, "So Franz altered things so all ponies are anthros and always lived beside humans! And Lyoko is now a merged with Tartarus pony hell making it a temple were every one things our powers or alicorn hood are simple because lyoko chose us as it's next generations of Guardians!"

Sombra rolled his eyes as he said, "and no one remembers the brainwashed and evil Sombra who was his mother's pawn, but sadly cadance and Shining are married as the bug never replaced her as history restarted with out her much like the other generals."

Odd then held out a paw as he said, "yeah sad thing their!" he said adjusting his gloves, "At least the school isn't uniform anymore! Too bad the had to be done merges means lyoko will always be a problem with Franz and his wife luna picking new warriors to protect it!"

Aelita span around, "I don't care in the slightest I have my proxy pie! I have my Mom I have my dad! I have my friends, I have my home back! This is a win for me!" she said happily.

Rarity adjusted her mane in a compact as she said, "And I can now enter the dating scene so I am a happy lady!"

Jeremie then said, "yeah I wonder how many people will only be in our memories beside the generals!" he was clearly bring everyone back down.

Ulrich then looked to him and said, "Dam dude! Dam! What the hell has gotten in to you!? Have you gone Emo? You can tell us if you have? We'll understand we're your friends."

Yumi smirked and said, "I don't know I kind of like the new Jeremie he has guts! And his bold very bold!" she said gasping as the blonde in Glass pulled Aelita into a kiss dipping her before braking it leaving a thornless rose in her mouth as he walked on leaving the pink haired lady to fall on her butt as she flushed the color of her hair.

Fluttershy put a hand to her face and gasped, "oh my!And also we don't have to ware are avatar outfits so why are we!" she said shyly blushing as her metal bikini didn't leave much of flutters to the imagination.

William Adjusted his suits wrists, "We would probably need to use those pixelization things if we won't going gear on So why not be ahead of the game!"

In a moment water with an Eye of Xana appeared forming a humanoid shape and roaring making the kids get their game faces on.

Ulrich used his super sprint to take off beside Sombra and William's super smoke with Aelita on her way flying beside them.

Meanwhile in a temple Franz was smiling in the computer chair where an inverted white eye of xana appeared on screen and a voice said, "yo papa tower activated in the forest sector it's Tirek he is trying to weaponize water to force a release form his digital jail!"

Franz nodded as he said, "Well Xana my reset to factory boy Send your monster in to handle his magic golems so the warriors only have to worry about Tirek himself and the tower!"

Xana then said, "already on it! those golems are no joke their stone armor is with standing megatank laser fire! Hay GROGAR STOP TRYING TO BRAKE INTO MY CRIB!"

In the first City Xana was standing on the outside of the fire wall the castle now destroyed as he looked to the enraged goat necromancer and his skeletons banging on the fire wall that separates sector five form the city sector.

Xana as a humanoid mass of light with an inverted silver xana eye said, "dude I smashed the castle it's power is gone! Why you still want into my hosue!"

the goat growled, "still untapped power!"

Xana then snapped his hands summoing mantas and creepers to come in and handle the bone bags and the goat, "yeah that's not creepy at all! Don't worry about this dad I got it!"

Luna's voice then said, "you sure Xana?"

the program said, "Don't worry mom I got this!" he then turned in a city sector Tower making sector five flood with the digital sea the bones were deleted but under water Grogar and the monsters were just fine, "I'll drain it when the goat is on the regeneration!"

and so the adventure continues but the story does not

the end.


End file.
